Like Dominoes
by Syreneh
Summary: Primero y antes que nada, esta historia es sobre crecer. Es una historia de amor y desamor. Una historia sobre aprender lo que está y no bien; sobre tomar decisiones. Una historia del intimidante e impredecible futuro, que no importa lo mucho que nos esforcemos en Adivinación siempre nos sorprende. Es una historia de aceptación, de aprender a amar con todo y defectos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_ **Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a mamá Rowling. La historia, sin embargo, si es de mi autoría.

Así que, volví, y espero que esta vez sea para quedarme. Sé que soy una persona muy inconsistente, y es algo con lo que estoy trabajando, pero ahora les prometo que terminare esta historia. Palabra de niña exploradora.

Honestamente, tengo ya la idea de como ira esta historia (lo que no ha sido el caso de millones de otras que he fallado en terminar), y estoy determinada a terminarla por completo, repito. Sé que es sorpresivo (¿tu? ¿terminando la historia? pf) Yo opino lo mismo, pero veremos a donde nos lleva esto ;)

Y se aceptan reprimendas de cualquier tipo, que son las que más ayudan para escribir (que me asustan, vamos). Así que, les deseo suerte, ¡nos vemos!

* * *

**Like Dominoes**

**.**

**_La biblioteca  
_**

_"Although I laugh and I act like a clown, beneath this mask I am wearing a frown"._

**.**

Intentaba hacer como si no se hallara ahí, de verdad lo hacía, pero era una batalla perdida y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó que esa excusa de chico —tan arrogante, y déspota, un bromista desobligado que disfrutaba de hacer sufrir a los demás y utilizar su encanto para salirse con la suya— no estaba frente a ella. Pero cuando volvió a mirar ahí seguía, con sus ojos avellana enmarcados por un par de gafas que descansaban sobre su larga nariz y su indomable cabello negro; invadiendo el único lugar donde era capaz de encontrar algo de paz en sus agitados días.

La biblioteca.

Aun no acababa de entender la razón de que se encontrara en ese específico lugar. Es decir, excluyendo aquella vez en cuarto año cuando hicieron pedazos al menos la mitad de ella, jamás lo había visto poner pie de forma voluntaria en ese lugar, un templo consagrado lleno de libros repletos de conocimiento.

Claro que eso se encontraba ahora en el pasado porque, ¡por las barbas plateadas de Merlín!, el muy presumido y arrogante ni siquiera había tocado un solo libro durante los varios días que llevaba repitiendo esa misma rutina. Tan solo se sentaba, cerca de ella pero lo suficiente para asegurarse de que su integridad física estaba fuera de peligro —había algo en él que despertaba su vena sádica—, mirándola.

¡Y es que ella no lo podía soportar! Pues lo único que hacía era observar con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirroja con esa tonta sonrisilla de suficiencia en el rostro y el aire de despreocupación que tan solo él era capaz de evocar.

Lily entrecerró sus centelleantes ojos y bajó la mirada hacia el libro que descansaba sobre la dura mesa frente a ella, el cual se hallaba abierto en la misma página desde hacía casi diez minutos, aunque le parecía que había pasado ya una eternidad y más. Estrujó su largo cabello entre sus manos y bufó indignada.

Su madre muchas veces se lo había dicho _"los chicos te causarán incontables dolores de cabeza; ya verás que te acordarás de mí en un futuro." _Y cuánta razón había tenido la señora Evans, ya que si de algo estaba segura su hija era que no existía alguien en todo el universo que le causara quebraderos de cabeza como Potter.

Tomó un pergamino llenó de manchones de su bolsa y comenzó a escribir en el con el rostro enfurruñado, remarcando con fuerza la pluma.

_¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, Potter?_ Leyó James la estilizada cursiva de la pelirroja con una sonrisa torcida, después de que esta le tirara el pergamino, arrugado hasta formar una pequeña bola, a la cabeza con exactitud inesperada.

_¿Qué pasa, Lily? No te pongas así; además de que ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de que es a lo que te refieres, lindura. _Respondió él, teniendo la delicadeza de apuntar al libro abierto, aun en la misma página, en el que sus ojos estaban fijos.

_No me pongas esa cara de mosquita muerta, Potter, que lo único que causa en mi es asco. Y para ti, yo soy Evans, recuérdalo, solo mis _amigos _pueden llamarme Lily. Y si me llamas lindura de nuevo... bueno, digamos que no creo que te veas muy lindo con un ojo morado. _Escribió con rapidez, remarcando con más fuerza de la necesaria la palabra _amigos._

Miró con insistencia al de cabello negro, después de algunos minutos, al darse cuenta de que no le respondía todavía. — ¿Ahora qué tienes, Potter? —le dijo al notar que sus ojos seguían fijos en el pergamino, aunque su mirada estaba desenfocada, como si en realidad no lo leyera.

—Entonces, esto quiere decir... ¿Qué yo no soy tu amigo? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos de una forma que, extrañamente, le recordaba a un lindo e inocente cervatillo, aunque de lindo e inocente no tenía nada. Mas James Potter ya no tenía ese brillo pícaro y de astucia en sus ojos, ese rasgo que tanto le caracterizaba, sino que ahora lo único que parecía haber en ellos era tristeza, desilusión e incluso ¿dolor?

Lily suspiró. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se suponía que debía responder a esa exacta pregunta.

No había conocido antes a chico que le irritara tanto como él, y esperaba no hacerlo tanto, con cualquier cosa que hacía. Detestaba tener que rechazar cada una de sus ridículas e insistentes invitaciones a salir, peticiones para ser la madre de sus hijos, entre otras cosas; además de su actitud arrogante e insoportable, yendo por el mundo como si le perteneciera y todo el que se le cruzara por el camino tuviera que adorarle. Lo que aborrecía.

Y sí, admitía que era de lo más divertido rechazarle y pisotear su ego, ver su cara de decepción y mandarlo a volar con un duro "ni muerta, Potter."

Aunque... ese año había cambiado. No se había transformado en un chico modelo de la noche a la mañana —llamarlo un milagro sería quedarse corto— pero no era ya el mismo que no la dejaba en paz durante su quinto año. O quizá se estaba haciendo mejor en evitarlo. Ya no lanzaba maldiciones a cualquiera que dijera la cosa incorrecta o tan solo se le cruzara mientras estaba aburrido, e incluso la cantidad de bromas había ido descendiendo poco a poco.

—Bien... digamos que eres un conocido _particularmente _irritante que, de alguna extraña manera, podría ser categorizado como un amigo —le respondió, tratando de hacer que su voz sonara tan indiferente como fuera posible —. Pero no por eso tienes el derecho de llamarme Lily —terminó de decir con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia jugueteando entre sus labios rosados mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo su pecho.

Ese brillo volvió a los ojos de Potter como si nunca hubiera desaparecido de ellos, y ahora volvía a lucir su arrogante sonrisa torcida y sus brazos se hallaban detrás de su nuca como la viva imagen de la despreocupación, como si durante todo ese tiempo hubiera sabido con antelación lo que Lily diría.

—Jamás habría esperado menos de ti, Evans.

La chica, después de sonreírle y rodar los ojos ante el beso que le lanzó, decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo y concentrarse en su ejemplar de Historia de Magia, del cual debía hacer un detallado reporte; aunque una tarea tan sencilla como leer podía tornarse en todo un reto cuando el líder no-oficial de los merodeadores —especialistas en toda clase de bromas y sortilegios usados, en general, para hacer reír a algunos y atormentar a muchos— se hallaba cerca.

—Hey, Evans, ¿qué me dices de esta noche, solos tú y yo, en mi habitación, compartiendo nuestro calor corporal bajo la luz de las velas y las estrellas? —le dijo al oído con esa misma sonrisa torcida y una confianza que tan solo él era capaz de mantener después de innumerables negativas.

Y es que James Potter, como él mismo lo decía, jamás se rendía.

Lily cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez, ignorando la forma en que sus labios trazaban formas imaginarias por su cuello y mandíbula y sus mejillas se coloreaban de escarlata. —Déjame pensarlo por un segundo, Potter —meditó, levantándose y acercándose _mucho _a James; ambos pechos estaban juntos y se elevaban al compás de sus respiraciones, sus labios a punto de rozarse —. ¡En tus sueños, idiota malnacido! —le chilló al oído después de morder su cuello; le miró a los ojos una última vez y tomó su libro, alejándose con paso presuroso.

—Cuenta con eso, lindura —exclamó con el volumen justo de voz para asegurarse de que la prefecta le escuchara, su sonrisa se ensanchó al escuchar el gemido de frustración que le era tan inconfundible como atrayente después de tantos años de provocarlo; aunque estaba segura de que dentro de no mucho ocasionaría en ella _otro _tipo de gemidos.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de ese lugar que nunca habría llegado a pisar de no ser por Lily Evans, y silbando alegremente se fue caminando a su habitación con paso inconsistente, ya que se hallaba en medio de un problema que necesitaría una larga ducha fría para arreglarse.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado, porque tengo muchas ilusiones con esta historia. He trabajado muy duro con ella, y trata sobre mi pareja favorita, y me he encariñado tanto con estos personajes... So, espero que me den su opinión, no importa cual sea, en un review, ¡besos!

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_Mamá Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter. Tan solo me adjudico la historia y algunos personajes que estan poco cuerdos. No gano nada, lamentablemente, con esto.

He aquí el segundo capítulo, mis bebés. Espero que lo disfruten también, al igual que yo al escribirlo.

* * *

**Like Dominoes**

**.**

**_De pelirrojas neuróticas  
_**

_"Come on pretty baby, give me one more chance"._

**.**

—En serio no entiendo alguien lo aguanta, ¡es el más irritante de todos los gilipollas! Si fuera por mí ya lo habría descuartizado dolorosamente hace bastante **—**chilló la chica de largos cabellos rojos y ojos esmeralda que parecía llamear.

Una menuda chica de cabellos oscuros y grandes ojos marrones, que parecían reflejar cada uno de sus pensamientos, se sentaba junto a ella. Los ojos de Alice Fortescue justo ahora parecían brillar divertidos por el infantil y ridículo berrinche de Lily.

—Cálmate, Lily, por favor. Recuerda que eres humana y para vivir necesitas _respirar _—le dijo restándole importancia al asunto, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a esos ataques que le daban a su amiga como para contagiarse ella también de su paranoia, y mientras distraídamente apoyaba su barbilla sobre su mano, bostezando, mirando el ensayo de Transfiguraciones que deseaba se completara por sí solo.

— ¿Haz considerado ser comediante, Alice? Porque me matas de la risa —respondió con su feroz sarcasmo, ese que salía a la luz cada vez que se encontraba con Potter.

—Ya me lo habían dicho, querida.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se concentró, mejor, en el juego de ajedrez mágico que se desarrollaba a su lado, donde un caballo destrozaba sin piedad a un indefenso peón. Aun recordaba la primera vez que había visto un juego de este desarrollarse, y aunque llegó a pensar que tal cosa rayaba en el barbarismo, había quedado encantada al ver tal maravilla que no sucedía en el mundo de _muggles _en el que había crecido.

Marla Bleizeffer se encontraba a media jugada de declararse vencedora cuando vio por su visión periférica como se abría el retrato de la Señora Gorda y por este entraba Potter, causante de sus constantes pesadillas y de los suspiros de al menos la mitad de la población femenina, seguido por otros tres chicos.

Muchas de sus compañeras de casa dejaron de hacer lo que fuera que las mantuviera ocupadas para lograr apreciar a los especímenes ejemplares del sexo masculino entrar como si fueran dueños del lugar, que de cierta forma lo eran.

A la derecha de Potter, justo a su lado, se hallaba Sirius Black; un chico de porte airado y ojos grises tormentosos con facciones elegantes y presuntuosas, caminaba de forma orgullosa. Remus Lupin iba a la izquierda; este era de apariencia desalineada, con ojos que transmitían paz y tranquilidad y era, además, prefecto y la constantemente ignorada voz de la razón del grupo. Y, detrás de ellos y sin la seguridad que sus amigos desbordaban, iba Peter Pettigrew; bajito y regordete, era quien hacía la parte sucia de sus muchas travesuras y bromas, y quien con su apariencia inocente les había ahorrado incontables castigos a través de los años.

Lily rodó los ojos, ya había tenido suficiente de los Merodeadores, como se hacían llamar, para toda una vida.

Como si se tratara de los polos opuestos de un imán, Sirius se vio pegado a Pamela Morrison en una posición que no podía considerarse apropiada frente al público. —Hola, guapo —dijo la chica, que era tan falsa como una barbie de tamaño real y que paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo del chico como si se le fuera la vida en eso.

—Hay que irnos de aquí, Alice. He escuchado por ahí que la idiotez es altamente contagiosa —dijo Lily orgullosamente, manteniendo su pecosa nariz en alto.

— ¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Por qué ese humor? Porque ya sabes que mi oferta sigue en pie, y sería un honor hacer que en tu lindo rostro apareciera una radiante sonrisa complacida —le guiñó James a Lily, tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él lo más que le fue posible.

—Aléjate, Potter; sé que te resulta difícil respetar el espacio personal de los demás, pero al menos podrías fingir que lo intentas, ¿no crees? —le dijo, levantando una de sus delgadas cejas y sonriendo, resaltando ese pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla que era apenas visible.

—Amo cuando te enojas, ¿lo sabías, lindura? —ronroneó James pasando una de sus manos en su espalda baja, _muy _baja para su gusto, y la otra apartaba su cabello mientras susurraba a su oído con voz ronca; para luego morder su lóbulo justo como ella lo había hecho antes.

Lily se puso roja, pero no de vergüenza, no, de _ira, _la más grande rabia que podría haber causado ese muchacho en ella.

James al parecer logró distinguir que el fuego que hervía en los ojos de —como le gustaba llamarle— _su _chica no era precisamente de pasión y se alejó de ella poco a poco, con la cautela escrita en sus movimientos.

—Hazme un favor, Potter, y _piérdete —_le dijo entre dientes, tratando de controlarse, era una prefecta y no podía permitirse perder el control y lanzarle un maleficio tras otro como era su deseo.

—Vamos, Lily, hay que ir a nuestra habitación —le dijo Alice tomándola del brazo y jalando de ella, aunque la aludida no perdía de vista al moreno. Al fin se dio la vuelta y pisoteó su camino por las escaleras escandalosamente.

Sirius tomó asiento, como si la escenita nunca hubiera tenido lugar, en uno de los cómodos sillones de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y puso ambos pies sobre la mesa de café, luciendo una sonrisa despreocupada. —_Esa _si es una chica, Jamsie —exclamó divertido, mientras el aludido se sentaba a su lado y se hundía entre los cojines.

—Esa es _mi _chica —aclaró James con una estúpida sonrisa y su mano voló a sus cabellos.

—Para que sea tu chica primero debe de estar enterada, ¿no lo crees, James?

James bufó indignado. —Claro que está enterada, y lo sabe muy bien, Lunático; algo muy diferente es que no lo quiera admitir... aun.

Sirius soltó una estridente carcajada que sonó, extrañamente, similar a un ladrido. —Creo que tendrás que esperar bastante para que lo haga, Cornamenta.

James le miró ceñudo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y acomodándose las gafas, mientras por las ventanas veía como el verano le daba paso al otoño.

* * *

Lily estaba tirada sobre su cama, sosteniendo una almohada contra su rostro mientras ahogaba un agudo grito ante la mirada divertida de Alice. —Ya cálmate, Lily, ha hecho cosas peores; no fue para tanto —dijo acariciando sus cabellos en un intento de apaciguarla, incluso ella se hallaba emocionalmente agotada.

— ¿¡Qué no fue para tanto!? Por Merlín, Alice, ya no lo aguanto. Y sí, es cierto, ha hecho cosas peores pero... creí que había cambiado, ¿de acuerdo? Parecía tan... bueno, no maduro, eso sería imposible, pero al menos ya no era el mismo niño caprichoso que solía perseguirme todo el tiempo, y luego llega y es de nuevo ese tonto. Y he tenido que soportar eso durante tanto tiempo, y ahora no saber qué es lo que pasará es incluso peor porque antes al menos tenía una idea que era lo que pasaría... Así que no te atrevas a juzgar mi comportamiento y decir que no es para tanto —gritó, pasándose las manos por el rostro, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de coraje que había derramado.

—Parece que alguien anda en ciertos días del mes —canturreó una morena de cabello oscuro y rizado, con una mirada picaracha en sus ojos azules; ella iba justo delante de otra chica de piel apiñonada y largo cabello dorado, que se mordía los labios tratando de no reír —. Y, por cierto, se han olvidado de poner un silenciador y toda la torre se ha enterado ya de tu berrinche.

Ambas recién llegadas se acercaron a la pelirroja y se sentaron en su cama. —Ya cállate, Mary —rugió Lily, que no logró el efecto deseado debido a su voz rota.

Mary Macdonald suspiró ante su pesada actitud y trató de controlar su afilada lengua; si por algo era conocida, además de su talento para hacerte sentir como un gusano cuando la buscabas, era por su afición —no intencional, alegaba— por decir la verdad no importa lo fea y cruel que esta pudiera ser. Algunas veces ayudaba, otras, como en este caso, no tanto.

La rubia se acercó más y le dio un abrazo. —Shh, Lily, tranquilízate —vio como cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo —. Muy bien. Ahora, ¿qué fue lo que paso? No te había visto así desde aquella vez en cuarto año... —su voz era contenida y cautelosa, ya que sabía que se encontraba en terreno minado.

—Ya sabes que no aguanto a ese capullo de mierda de Potter, Emma, y ahí va el muy arrogante y me pega toda a él y comienza a babearme el cuello —Lily torció el rostro en una mueca de repulsión —. Además, _odio _cuando me llama lindura.

Todas rodaron los ojos; era un hecho que James adoraba ignorar.

—A mí no me molestaría para nada que me llamara lindura las veces que él quisiera —dijo Emma tomando su cabello dorado con una mirada coqueta.

Lily bufó indignada; no era tan divertido como parecía.

—Emma, es prácticamente tu _hermano _—exclamó Mary disgustada, recordando todas las veces en las que Emma se había metido en problemas por ayudar a los merodeadores.

—No es mi culpa que este tan bueno; no lo decía en serio, además.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y batió sus pestañas. Emma Greengrass provenía de una familia de sangre limpia poco ortodoxa, siendo tolerantes con aquellos diferentes a ellos pero rigiéndose por antiguas tradiciones igualmente. Divertida, extrovertida y acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quería; solía ser la compañía de James y Sirius en las aburridas fiestas de alta sociedad y fue como se ganó su lugar de merodeador honoraria.

—Sería genial que pudieras hacer algo para que se enoje, o al menos se sienta igual que tú —dijo Alice cepillando sus largos cabellos negros frente al espejo.

—Pero, ¿cómo qué? Potter se enteraría enseguida de cualquier cosa, además de que él y sus amiguitos son maestros en cualquier clase de broma que se nos ocurra —meditó Mary, que daba vueltas por la habitación; emocionada ante la perspectiva de hacer algo emocionante y, sobre todo, peligroso.

—A ver, niñas. Repasemos, ¿qué es lo que sabemos de Potter? —exclamó Alice, pretendiendo ser una comandante preparándose para una misión sumamente importante.

—Jamás se peina.

—Es un imbécil.

—Tiene el mejor trasero de Hogwarts... ¿Qué? Vamos, admítanlo; y dejen de mirarme así.

—Está más ciego que mi abuela.

—Los merodeadores es un club para gays no declarados.

—Es un imbécil. Sí, ya lo dije, ¡pero lo repito porque es cierto!

—Pervertido.

Alice rodó los ojos ante todas las poco útiles ideas. — ¡Algo que podamos usar en su contra, por favor!

—Es un celoso hasta la médula —ofreció Mary, después de mucho pensar —. Así como cuando vio a Snape hablando contigo y casi le parte la cara, ¿recuerdas? Como me habría gustado que McGonagall no hubiera llegado justo a tiempo...

—Cierra el pico, Mary —se enfurruñó Lily, de nuevo, por la falta de buenas ideas. Ella tenía muchas, por supuesto; pero preferiría no llegar a pisar Azkaban nunca y, la mayoría, por no decir todas, implicaban cosas que le garantizarían un boleto sin retorno.

—No, no; ella tiene un punto. James podría matar a cualquiera que se pase con nuestra pelirroja —meditó Alice, tomándose el papel de capitana demasiado en serio —. Pero necesitamos algo más grande...

— ¿Qué tal si lo planeamos después? Mis tripas se devorarán las unas a las otras si no reciben algo de alimento a la de ya —dijo Emma, fingiendo desmayarse. Las demás chicas se levantaron, totalmente de acuerdo.

— ¿No vienes, Lily? —llamó Mary, mirándola extrañada, estaba demasiado callada.

—No, no tengo hambre; bajo luego si cambio de opinión, no se preocupen —le contestó con una débil sonrisa, quitándole importancia.

—Te traeremos algo de postre —guiñó uno de sus ojos y gritó a las otras que la esperaran.

Lily Evans se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, con el ceño fruncido y sin encontrar nada interesante allá afuera; cerró los ojos rendida después de despotricar toda la tarde y apoyó su cabeza en la pared. No había mucho ruido adentro, la mayoría debía de estar en el gran comedor, por lo que no encontró mejor distracción que meditar sobre las ideas de sus chifladas amigas.

_Celos. _Eso tenía posibilidades; lo había visto en miles de películas e incluso en el mismo Potter, pero no sabía cómo podría hacerlo.

Porque, una cosa era hacerlo sin darse cuenta, de forma "natural" digamos, y otra muy diferente era hacerlo con la intención de causarlos en esa persona, de dañarle.

¿Funcionaría? Quién sabe, jamás había tenido un ojo interior muy atinado —lo que no influyó en que dejara Adivinación— así que no sabía que ocurriría; lo único que podía hacer era, para su desagrado, intentar y esperar que no le saliera el tiro por la culata.

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Si si si? Ande, no sean tímidas, aquí cualquier comentario se recibe. ¿Y que dicen de Lily? Personalmente, creo que le hacen falta unas clases de manejo de la ira o alguna cosa para liberar el estrés acumulado... _eso_ no, so pervertidos.

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sigo siendo igual de pobre desde la última vez que chequé, lo que quiere decir que no gano nada con esto. Los personajes pertenecen a la adorable jotaká.

¡Tercer capítulo! Eeeeeeep, estoy emocionada, ¿se nota? Sin más, les dejó a los deliciosos merodeadores.

* * *

**Like Dominoes**

**.**

**_Los merodeadores  
_**

_"Life is very short, and there's no time for fussing and fighting, my friend"._

**.**

— ¿¡Que rayos!? —exclamó un somnoliento Peter de golpe y totalmente empapado, rodeado de sus amigos que se carcajeaban de lo lindo tirados en el piso y sujetándose sus estómagos —. ¿Qué mierda les pasa? ¿Y por qué me despiertan —miró su reloj espantado —antes de las doce en un domingo? —se volvió a acostar, colocando almohadas sobre su rostro con la clara intención de dormir de nuevo.

—Buenos días a ti también, Colagusano —dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Escucharon maldecir por lo bajo al dormilón, que se levantaba ya luego de que Sirius le echara otro balde de agua congelada encima; y después de esto se dirigió al baño, chocando contra la pared y la puerta antes de encerrarse ahí dentro.

—Gracias a Merlín que ya le diste su ducha del mes, su hedor ya era insoportable desde la semana pasada —dijo James limpiando sus lentes mientras buscaba su camisa a ciegas.

Sirius se carcajeó ante el cruel comentario e incluso Remus no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras negaba silenciosamente.

—Maldito Colagusano, me estoy muriendo de hambre —refunfuñó Sirius, dando vueltas cual león enjaulado.

—Cierra el hocico, Canuto; no vaya a ser que se te salga la baba —comentó James muy quitado de la pena.

—No vaya a ser que inunde la habitación como tú cuando ves a Evans —Sirius colocó su famosa sonrisa pícara al ver como a su mejor amigo se le subían los colores al rostro.

—Tú, no te metas con la futura madre de tus sobrinos —contestó sombríamente, señalándolo de forma amenazadora.

—Vamos, cálmate, Cornamenta; no es para tanto. Lily no es mi tipo —dijo, tratando de calmarlo pero sin que le diera muy buenos resultados —. No es que no sea linda; claro que lo es, además de inteligente y graciosa, y no es sin razón el que ostente el título del mejor culo de Hogwarts... y... ¿Por qué me ves así, James? Cornamenta, amigo, no hagas eso, no, no; cálmate, por favor...

Pero antes de que Sirius tuviera tiempo de correr, antes de que Remus llegara a detener a James, y por supuesto mucho antes de que Peter saliera del baño; James se abalanzó sobre Sirius, terminando ambos en el piso.

Sirius se hallaba bajo su amigo de lentes, quien tenía ambas manos alrededor del cuello del primero, cuyo rostro comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad morada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Cornamenta, joder? —decía Remus tratando de separar sus manos del cuello de Sirius, cosa que no iba para nada bien.

Sirius, por su parte, se concentraba en que sus ojos no salieran de sus cuencas. Con toda la presión del partido de quidditch, James había estado de lo más irritable —y de lo más divertido de hacer rabiar— por lo que decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que pasara su cólera —además de que no había mucho que pudiera hacer, inmovilizado en el piso como estaba.

— ¡Mira! ¡Evans con un bikini! —gritó Remus.

El efecto fue el deseado: James giró el cuello tan deprisa que fue una sorpresa que no se lo rompiera, y dio un salto en busca de la chica —. ¿¡Dónde!? —exclamó, Sirius ya olvidado. En eso momento los dos habitantes del cuarto aprovecharon uno para inmovilizarlo y otro para alejarse del alcance de sus manos —. ¡Ey! Que Lily no está por ningún lado —dijo agachando la cabeza decepcionado.

— ¡Claro que no! Nadie andaría por ahí en bikini, y mucho menos tan cerca del invierno y con el clima que tenemos.

—Lo siento, Remus, pero la idea de ver a mi pelirroja cubierta apenas por dos minúsculas piezas de tela que dejan poco a mi imaginación es más de lo que puedo soportar. Y engañarme así fue cruel —rebatió el moreno con aires de ofendido —. Ahora suéltame, joder.

Después de asegurarse rápidamente de que no representaba un peligro inminente para él o cualquier otro en la habitación, Remus le dejó ir; no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de advertencia.

Sirius se acercó a James, fallando estrepitosamente en colocar una máscara de seriedad. Remus puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó, tomando el grueso libro en cuya lectura se había enfrascado hasta el reciente incidente decidiendo que lo mejor era que se arreglaran ellos solos.

—Creo que alguien me debe una disculpa —cruzando sus brazos, Sirius levantó una de sus cejas.

—Cierra la boca, Black —gruño James, tomando una almohada y lanzándosela a Sirius, quien la esquivó fácilmente.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua. —Eso no fue nada amable, James —le regañó como una madre lo haría con su hijo sin remedio.

James torció la cara y se despeinó el cabello un poco más con gesto nervioso.

**—**Bueno, pues supongo que ¿lo siento? —masculló a regañadientes, escondiendo una sonrisa.

El merodeador de ojos grises esbozó una sonrisa altiva. —No hay problema, Cornamenta.

Ambos hicieron un raro juego de manos y se dieron un medio abrazo, haciendo como si el episodio nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

—Ya basta de cursilerías, hay que bajar a comer o me como a Peter —amenazó Remus con una sonrisa irónica.

—No creo que sea muy buena idea; no me imagino que sea muy bueno para la digestión.

Ese fue el momento que eligió el aludido para salir del baño con la misma cara de dormido que tenía al momento de ser despertado. —Sí, claro, búrlense del pequeño Peter; pero ya verán cuando pase este año y el último día de clases serán ustedes los que parecerán unos enanos junto a mí —dijo muy indignado y levantando su nariz en el aire.

—Sí, claro. Y Cornamenta aquí terminará felizmente casado con Evans y tendrán un lindo hijo juntos, ¿no? —Sirius se carcajeó al pensar en los dos imposibles.

— ¡Ey! —dijeron los dos al unísono —. Está decidido, Colagusano: tú creces o creces. No me importa lo que tengamos que hacer o que tantos hechizos tengamos que usar, pero lo harás —afirmó con convicción, mirando retador a todos en la habitación. Estos tan solo rodaron los ojos, ya que cuando se empeñaba en algo no había cosa más insoportable.

—Lo que digas, James —decidió Remus que lo mejor era ignorarle y fingir que estaba de acuerdo con él.

Sirius saltó de su asiento y juntó sus manos. —Bueno, todo esto ha sido muy divertido —exclamó alegremente, estirándose para desperezarse —, pero me largo de aquí.

Y dichas esas sabias palabras, los cuatro compañeros de cuarto comenzaron a caminar, movidos por el mismo motivo que Sirius, y decidieron que era hora de alimentarse.

Sobre todo el comedor se extendía el inacabable murmullo de las voces de todos los estudiantes, que se encontraban en un estado de excitación total por el partido de _quidditch _que daría ocasión esa misma tarde, entre las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, despertando la eterna rivalidad entre ambas casas.

Ni bien se habían sentado a la mesa cuando los cuatro hambreados compañeros comenzaron a engullir lo que estuviera a su alcance que no les comiera primero mientras James tomaba, delicadeza aparte, un ejemplar de _El Profeta _de las manos de un niño de primero que se sentaba junto a él y le miraba como un dios del Olimpo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso? —exclamó Remus, señalando el periódico y arrebatándoselo a un confundido James. Su entrecejo se iba frunciendo cada vez más a medida que sus ojos escaneaban la página que había llamado su atención, hasta que palideció por completo y apartó su plato de comida, El Profeta resbalándose de entre sus manos —. Cada vez se pone peor —masculló, su rostro una mezcla de enojo, tristeza y, sobretodo, frustración.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Sirius, preocupado por la miserable mueca de Remus y tomó el manoseado periódico de la mesa.

No le fue demasiado difícil encontrar el artículo que había causado tal conmoción, ya que abarcaba una de las secciones principales. El título, que parecía flotar por sobre el pergamino, rezaba:

"EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA PROCLAMA LA NUEVA _LEY COULOMB _SOBRE LOS DERECHOS Y OBLIGACIONES DE LOS SERES SEMI HUMANOS".

Tiró El Profeta al suelo en cuanto leyó tan solo el título, con solo eso podía suponer lo que decía el resto del artículo pues no era nada de lo que no se hablara en su casa: la superioridad de los magos de sangre limpia sobre las otras criaturas mágicas. Y las leyes creadas para proteger a los magos eran ridículas, tanto en cantidad como en su razón de ser; ya que era conocido por todos que eran tan solo una excusa para proteger los intereses de los magos, quienes temían que algún día todas esas criaturas mágicas se unirían y se revelarían en su contra.

— ¿Qué mierda les pasa a los del Ministerio? —estampó Sirius su puño contra la mesa con furia y comenzó a decir todo tipo de profanidades, siendo unido no mucho después por James.

—Deténganse —dijo Remus con voz contenida y tranquila, pero con eso bastó para que ambos detuviera su lluvia de palabras malsonantes.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Peter extrañado porque se hubiera hecho el silencio tan abruptamente.

Remus suspiro cansado y cabizbajo, pasando su mano por su cabello como si quisiera arrancarlo de raíz. —Ya basta, chicos —murmuro, sin mirarlos a los ojos —. Yo sé que lo único que quieren es darme apoyo e intentar ayudarme, y se los agradezco; pero estoy cansado de luchar en una batalla que, todos lo sabemos, está perdida desde el principio —volvió a suspirar y se talló el rostro con las manos, luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas —. De verdad, no merece la pena su esfuerzo por alguien como yo.

—No. Ya basta tú —exclamó James —. Ya basta de estar haciéndote menos siempre, de decir que estas maldito y que no mereces ninguna de las cosas buenas que te pasan. Basta de decirnos que no debemos de ayudarte, que no deberíamos de hacerlo. Tú te mereces tener la mejor vida posible, todo lo bueno que te suceda, mereces vivir y ser capaz de ser feliz. No estás maldito, eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca; tan solo tienes un pequeño problema peludo con el que nosotros te ayudaremos siempre, que para algo nos convertimos en animagos ilegales.

—Además de para conseguir chicas.

—Sirius; ni siquiera podemos decir que somos animagos pues somos ilegales, y quieres usar eso para conseguir algún polvo —dijo Peter, palmeándole la cabeza.

Remus rio encantado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Aún tenía perfectamente presente como, después de ser atacado por Greyback de niño y convertirse él mismo en un hombre lobo, había perdido toda esperanza de tener amigos por los prejuicios y temores hacia los de su especie, hubo un tiempo en el que, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de sus padres, creyó que tendría que vivir solo y aislado del resto del mundo durante toda su vida; pero luego llegaron estos chicos que vieron más allá de eso, aunque lo mantuvo en secreto lo más que pudo, y al enterarse no huyeron y le tacharon como se imaginó, sino al contrario, le ofrecieron su ayuda y amistad incondicional.

—No puedo agradecerles lo suficiente por todo lo que han hecho y porque sean tan cabezotas —dijo entre carcajadas de total felicidad —. Gracias chicos, de verdad —les dijo cuándo recuperó el aliento de su ataque de dicha, con una sincera sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

—Claro, de nada; pero tampoco es para tanto, para antes de que toda esta cursilería me haga vomitar —dijo James, volviendo a su desayuno.

Sirius sonrió a Remus; no lograba entender del todo sus sentimientos y por todo lo que tuvo que llegar a pasar, pero sabía lo que se sentía no ser aceptado por los otros al ser él tan distinto de su familia y luchar por ser un individuo diferente, para ser reconocido no solo por ser un Black, sino como alguien que impuso su propia forma de pensar, y debido a eso había tenido que soportar todos los días ese rechazo de parte de su familia. Pero ya no, ese verano se había mudado con los Potter, y era para no volver jamás a la decrepita mansión en Grimmauld Place.

Y estaba seguro, al igual que sus amigos, que su verdadera familia se encontraba ahí, junto a él; y que Hogwarts siempre sería el lugar donde pertenecerían y que sería testigo de todas sus hazañas. Porque ellos, incluso desde entonces, sabían que estaban destinados a ser algo más grande.

* * *

¿No son adorables? Me los quiero comer a cada uno con un pedazo de turrón. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Como siempre, se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos o traumas, ¡besitos!

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **_Jo Rowling es la dueña del potterverso y todo lo que en el se encuentra. Yo tan solo secuestré a sus personajes para jugar un rato.

No os distraeré más, así que, ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Like Dominoes**

**.**

**_Ellas  
_**

_"I'll play the part and I won't need rehearsing, all I gotta do is act naturally"._

**.**

Masajeó su cuero cabelludo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la relajación que le brindaba el vapor y el agua caliente sobre su piel. Respiró profundamente, inspirando el aroma de lavanda de su champú y olvidando momentáneamente el torbellino que de seguro se desataba en su habitación. Gruñó entre dientes, tratando de acallar las voces, pero le parecía imposible.

—_Es que Lily no es así, esa no puede ser nuestra Lily. Es como si alguien hubiese preparado una poción multijugos y se estuviera haciendo pasar por ella... ¡Eso es! Estamos lidiando con una impostora, chicas_ —la voz se hallaba sofocada por la pared entre medio y el agua que corría, por lo que se veía incapaz de identificarla.

—_Ya calla, estas alucinando. Pero, ¿no se supone que era esto lo que queríamos? ¿Qué aceptara al fin, después de tantos días?_

—_Sí _—respondieron rápidamente —, _pero una cosa es desear que algo que sabes de antemano es imposible que paso y otra muy diferente es que luego esto de verdad suceda_ —la voz tenía un timbre preocupado distorsionándola.

—_Yo creo que deberían de dejar de preocuparse. Lily ya tiene edad más que suficiente para saber en lo que se estaría metiendo y tomar la decisión por si misma _—y esa era la única cosa con sentido que había escuchado decir a sus amigas en toda la semana.

Lo único que se le antojaba era ahorcarlas hasta que quedaran de todos los colores del arcoíris.

Sí, Lily estaba consciente de en lo que se metía, no era tonta, no era sin razón que era prefecta y una de las primeras de su clase, título que también compartía James, aunque no acabara de entender cómo era posible que él fuera merecedor de algo así. Sí, era inteligente y perseverante, no lo podía negar, pero su pobre conducta y su mal ejemplo dejaban tanto que desear...

Pero volviendo al tema, no comprendía porque sus amigas ahora se mostraban tan paranoicas al respecto, después de todo había sido su idea llevar a cabo el plan; porque a ella jamás de los jamases se le podría haber ocurrido algo así —si fuera por ella el plan requeriría estar lo más alejada posible de Potter, no todo lo contrario como tendría que ocurrir ahora que había aceptado.

Era arriesgado, tenía eso muy presente en su terca mente, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo; había tenido que pasar por tantas horribles experiencias que Potter mismo había ocasionado, que lo más justo que tenía que suceder era que el recibiera al menos una mínima parte de regreso. No estaba alterando el curso de las cosas, sino que ella misma era como un catalizador para ayudar que la reacción ocurriera con mayor rapidez, como una ayudante del karma —aunque tales cosas no existieran, decía Lily, que para ser una bruja era de mente bastante cerrada.

La pelirroja terminó de darse su no tan relajante ducha y se comenzó a colocar su ropa interior con lentitud, tratando de ignorar, de nuevo, las voces de sus amigas. Ya le habían causado una fuerte migraña y era apenas temprano en la mañana; no quería ni imaginarse como le iría el resto del día.

—Sí, niñas; estoy completamente segura de mi decisión —repitió Lily por millonésima vez, saliendo del baño cual torbellino —. Todo esto fue su idea, después de todo, no sé porque están tan paranoicas.

—Verás, mi querida florecilla. Sabemos que es nuestra idea y que es brillante y fantástica y muchas otras cosas buenas, por algo se nos ocurrió a nosotras. Pero lo que nos preocupa aquí en realidad es que tú, seguramente la persona más cabezota de todo el Reino Unido, hallas estado de acuerdo con hacer esto; algo en contra de tus ideas morales, como dirías —explicó Mary como si de hablarle a un bebé se tratase.

Lily soltó una carcajada sarcástica. —De acuerdo, si eso es lo que piensan entonces creo que será mejor que cambie de idea y ya no les haga caso —dijo dramáticamente, fingiéndose la indignada.

Emma bufó; si alguien era la reina del drama por ahí esa era ella y no permitiría que le quitaran ese puesto por nada del mundo. —Sí, claro, Lily —rodó los ojos —. Pero solo se hará lo que tú desees, no te rogaremos para que tú lo hagas. Es más, yo misma me ofrezco como voluntaria con mucho gusto, chicas, no teman —trató de infligir a su voz disgusto, mas era obvio que consideraba el hecho todo lo contrario a un sacrificio.

Lily simuló vomitar. No era secreto para nadie el que la chica hablara siempre bien de James frente a Lily, pero había ocasiones en las que de verdad comenzaba a sonar como algo más que un simple favor para el chico. Se terminó de abrochar su blusa —después de cinco años de convivencia, andar semidesnuda frente a sus compañeras de habitación era algo que le resultaba cotidiano.

—Jamás dijo que no lo haría; porque lo harás, ¿cierto, Lily? —Alice le miró con una expresión tan inocente y adorable que no supo cómo resistirse a ella. Y, Lily Evans era una chica de palabra, ya había dicho que lo haría; así que no le quedaba de otras más que cumplir con eso.

La aludida suspiró y a Alice se le iluminó el rostro, sabía que eso significaba su derrota. —De acuerdo, niñas. Sí, si lo hare. Pero quiero que sepan que durante cada segundo que transcurra haciendo esto las odiare con todo mi ser —espetó la aludida con ácido en la voz.

Mary puso una mano sobre su corazón. —Nosotras también te queremos, flor —y limpió una lágrima imaginaria de su mejilla.

—Cállate, Mary.

—Entonces, ¿el plan en contra de James «buen culo» Potter tomará inicio ahora o no? —preguntó Emma con una sonrisilla después de terminar de acomodar su falda lo más corta que le fue posible.

Alice mordió su labio, sopesando las opciones con las que contaban y los posibles resultados. —Supongo que sí; no queremos que Lily luego cambie de parecer y nos arruine todo; así que si, el plan comienza justamente hoy.

—Verán que no les hare caso y ya nada de lo que planearon les funciona —la pelirroja cruzó sus brazos debajo de su pecho pero suavizó el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es hora de comenzar —canturrearon Mary y Emma luego de intercambiar una mirada de complicidad, las dos con un par de sendas sonrisas más grandes que las del gato risueño. Y más escalofriantes también.

Tomaron de los codos a Lily y la obligaron a sentarse frente al espejo. —De verdad, ¿por qué deje que me convencieran de hacer esto? —las manos de Lily volaron a su rostro al ver el armamento de maquillaje y variados instrumentos de tortura medieval que cargaban sus compañeras.

—Porque no te puedes resistir a lo adorable que soy —respondió Alice batiendo sus pestañas.

Lily farfulló algo que sonó como a maldita manipuladora, y bufó descontenta.

Emma suspiró y sacudió el cepillo que cargaba en la mano. —No seas así, Lily. Sabías que al aceptar formar parte del plan, también aceptabas esta parte. Y te dejaremos preciosa —enfatizó con un guiño de sus ojos.

—Todavía las odio.

—Nos lo dejaste bien en claro, cariño, estate segura de eso —Mary tomó mechones del cabello rojo de Lily para apartarlo de su rostro y comenzó a probar distintas formas de recogerlo.

Lo único que Lily era capaz de hacer era mirar a sus compañeras como si de un momento a otro fueran a transformarse en un par de salvajes quimeras que le arrancarían la cabeza o algo por el estilo. Tembló ante ese pensamiento, estaba segura de que, si se lo proponían, sus amigas podían llegar a ser mucho más aterradoras.

Cerrar los ojos y esperar a que la tortura terminara era lo mejor que se podía hacer en casos como esos, Lily lo sabía a la perfección; pero cuando se era como ella y lo que más se disfrutaba hacer era —además de imaginarse las formas en las que podía humillar a Potter— mandar, hablar y siempre corregir a todos los demás, el cerrar la boca un rato y tan solo dejarse llevar se convertía en una tarea casi imposible.

—Relájate, Lils, cuando terminemos contigo lucirás como toda una diosa.

¿Relajarse? Sí, claro. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Lily cerró los ojos no sin antes darles una mirada de advertencia a sus amigas, eso de dejarlas hacer todo lo que quisieran con ella no le agradaba del todo. ¿Por qué? Porque ella, Lily Evans, la chica perfecta a la que todas querían imitar y que todos deseaban tener, estaba asustada. Sí, asustada.

Tenía miedo de lo que podía suceder, no solo en ese momento, sino después, temía lo que tendría que hacer para llevar a cabo su venganza. Le asustaba no saber lo que pasaría, le asustaba lo que le podría llegar a pasar, lo que tendría que vivir y lo que tendría que fingir para cumplir su cometido; le asustaba no tener el control de lo que sucedería a su alrededor a partir de ese momento.

Y era algo que no podía evitar. Siempre había sido así, creciendo bajo el cuidado de una madre demasiado joven e irresponsable a la que le gustaba vivir aventuras y que jamás se acostumbró a tener que cuidar de un par de niñas, y al tener una hermana que, después de enterarse que Lily era una bruja y ella no, decidió ignorarla olímpicamente; la pelirroja había tenido que crecer demasiado rápidamente. Había tenido que aprender valerse por sí misma y a hacer las cosas con sus propios medios y a controlar su vida sin ayuda alguna ya que, además su padre, persona a quien poco podía recordar, les había abandonado desde muy temprana edad.

— ¿Estas bien, Lily? —escuchó la dulce voz de Alice, preocupada al ver brotar una lágrima de sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

La aludida tan solo asintió, no confiaba en que su voz no se fuera a tornar quebradiza; recordar esa oscura época aun le acarreaba profundo dolor. —Tan solo sentí que algo se me metía al ojo, no fue nada —suspiró apenas, después de tomar varias bocanadas de aire.

Sus tres compañeras trataron de actuar como si no sucediera nada, aunque todas sabían que había algo más que Lily no les quería decir. Intercambiaron una mirada cuando esta cerró los ojos de nuevo. Sabían que había sufrido en el pasado, y que por eso mismo fingía ostentar una seguridad y aplomo que no eran verdaderos en lo absoluto; era por eso mismo que sabían que prefería refugiarse en libros y conocimiento que enfrentar el mundo real, construyendo una barrera que nadie, ni siquiera ellas siendo sus más cercanas amigas, había podido destruir por completo.

Volvieron a sus respectivas tareas después de compartir una rápida mirada, sabían que Lily se abriría cuando ella sintiera que era el momento adecuado.

—Tienes tanta suerte de tener la piel perfecta —suspiró Mary con envidia, acariciando una de sus pecosas mejillas.

— ¿Gracias? —dijo Lily extrañada. No se preocupaba demasiado por su apariencia, mas su régimen de higiene era impecable. Había ocasiones en las que parecía que sufría de algún trastorno obsesivo compulsivo —. ¿Ya casi terminan? Han pasado como un millón de horas.

—No seas exagerada, Lily —sintió como jaloneaban de sus cejas, arrancando algunos vellos rebeldes para darles mejor forma.

—Les aseguro que a Potter no le importará que traiga dos gusanos sobre los ojos.

—Pero nosotras queremos que quedes perfecta, y eso no pasará si pareces gorila.

Cada vez que Lily intentaba cerras los ojos y recuperar algo del sueño perdido durante una larga noche de hablar de las ocurrencias en Hogwarts, sentía un horrible jalón de sus piernas, brazos o rostro que ocasionaba que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y soltara una que otra palabrota.

— ¿Pero es que me quieren matar o qué les pasa? Parece que intentan arrancarme la piel.

Emma soltó una falsa carcajada. —Cálmate, Lily; no te queremos arrancar la piel, ¡sino los pelos que la ocultaban! En serio, debes de dejar de descuidarte ese pelero, es antihigiénico —le regañó arrugando la nariz. En su opinión la depilación era una de las bases de la sociedad «pelos=no sexo=no bebés=fin del mundo».

—No quisieras que Potter, o cualquier otra persona —agregó Mary al percibir la mirada de Lily —, coloque una mano sobre tu rodilla y se encuentre con un hombre lobo, ¿o sí? —le retó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y quién te dijo a ti que dejaría que Potter tocara mis piernas así como así? Una creería que no me conoces.

—No seas tan dramática, por favor. Además de que ya discutimos sobre esto, tienes que esforzarte y hacer todo lo posible para que esto funcione, ¿recuerdas? —Alice tomó su mano, dándole su apoyo.

—Y eso incluye dejar a un lado algunos de tus ridículos límites impuestos a mi bebé —dijo Emma haciendo pucheros.

—Estas lista, cariño —exclamaron al fin tres distintas voces al unísono.

_Aleluya_, fue la única palabra que se le vino a la mente al escuchar que era liberada al fin de su tortura.

—Whoa —exclamó sin aliento la pelirroja al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos verdes lucían grandes de asombro y con infinitas pestañas, sus mejillas tenían algo de color al igual que sus labios. Su cabello rojo caía en delicadas ondas cual cascada sobre sus hombros.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que piensas?

—Whoa —dijo por segunda vez, sin recordar exactamente cómo articular otra palabra.

—Potter caerá a tus pies, nena; ya caería yo si jugara para el otro equipo.

—Eso fue tan perturbador en tantos sentidos, Mary.

—Lo sé —dijo, y después de guiñarles salió rumbo al comedor.

* * *

_Si has llegado hasta aca, ¡felicidades! Es usted el afortunado ganador de una oportunidad única en la vida, ¡si señor! Tiene la oportunidad de pucharle a ese sexy botoncito de ahí abajo, si, el que dice "review". Vamos, no sean tímidos._ Y ahora, fuera de bromas y publicidades, espero que les este gustando el rumbo que toma la historia, ¡la acción está a punto de comenzar, así que agarrense de sus cinturones!

Mi unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** Jotaká es la ama y señora de todo esto, yo solo soy su esclava.

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado un comentario o han dado favoritos a esta historia, ¡me halagan como no tienen idea!

* * *

**Like Dominoes**

**.**

**_Preludio_**

_"Oh please, say to me you'll let me be your man"._

**.**

Después de terminar con Lily, Mary se quedó un rato en la cama con las cortinas cerradas, pensando en el partido de quidditch. Estaba muy nerviosa, como siempre lo estaba cada vez antes de un partido, y las tripas se le revolvían en el estómago. Habían practicado mucho, como lo hacían siempre, y Potter parecía querer matarlos durante cada entrenamiento, pero sabía que era para lo mejor. Ese día vencerían y se lo restregarían en las narices a Slytherin, que seguían con los humos subidos al haber ganado la Copa de las Casas el anterior curso.

Como le gustaría quitarles esa sonrisa presumida del rostro a golpes.

Escuchaba las voces de sus amigas cuchicheando y alistándose para comenzar el día, pero ella no parecía ser capaz ni de levantarse, mucho menos de jugar en un partido. Quizá si se quedaba el suficiente tiempo ahí metida creerían que estaba enferma y llamarían a su reemplazo, ¿no? Aunque, ahora que lo recordaba, su reemplazo era una basura y tenían que ganar. No podía ser una gallina.

Después de estar tumbada media hora y con las tripas aun más revueltas, le levantó y se vistió con su túnica de quidditch escarlata y bajó a desayunar.

El Gran Comedor estaba atestado de gente yendo y viniendo. La luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas, y se aspiraba la emoción por el partido de esa mañana. Las risas y correteos se escuchaban por doquier, sin faltar la presencia de profesores que tan solo buscaban algo de paz.

Mary se sentía desfallecer, y ante el más mínimo aroma de comida amenazaba con vomitar los inexistentes contenidos de su estómago revuelto.

—Tienes que comer algo para el desayuno.

—No quiero nada.

—Aunque sea un poco de pan —suplicó Alice.

—Que no tengo hambre.

—Anda, al menos intenta pasarte algo de jugo de calabaza.

—Puaj.

En cualquier momento se tenían que ir al terreno de juego, y ninguna parecía tener los ánimos para asistir al juego.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, eres imposible.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, cansada de tratar de hacer que la chica ingiriera algo, por lo que se levantó muy indignada y se fue a sentar con Frank, quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

Lo único que Mary parecía hacer era jugar con su comida, empujándola con el tenedor y creando extraños diseños, demasiado ensimismada en su mundo como para notar que su mal humor se había contagiado al resto de sus compañeras.

—Hola, niñas —llegó una alegre chica de ojos marrones y largo cabello castaño, su rostro aniñado luciendo una gran sonrisa blanca.

Torció el gesto al no recibir respuesta alguna.

— ¡Te dije que me esperaras, Dorcas! —dijo Alice, quien había regresado tras la morena, y observó sin interés a las chicas que tenían la mirada perdida —. Oh, ya déjalas, no te contestaran; han estado así todo el desayuno.

—Vamos, deja de ser tan pesada y cálmate, ¿sí? Te saldrán arrugas, y nadie quiere verse así a nuestra edad, ¿te imaginas no envejecer? —exclamó Dorcas tomando uno de los pastelillos frente a ella con una sonrisa pícara —. ¡Merlín! ¿Ya vieron quienes están por allá? De verdad que deberían de sacar sus cabezas de su…

— ¡Dorcas!

—Ya, lo siento, que delicadas —masculló, sin apartar la vista de quienes le habían llamado la atención.

Y, como no, de quienes Dorcas hablaba eran los merodeadores, que reían a carcajada limpia y se lanzaban comida y hechizos los unos a otros como si se hallaran en algún comercial de esos en los que salen los chicos más apuestos del planeta y que le venderían hielo a un pingüino.

— ¿No son la cosa más bella en la que sus ojos se hallan posado?

—Pero que manías las tuyas de dejar a todos sordos, ¿cuál es tu necesidad de hacer eso? —reclamó Mary con aires de grandeza.

Emma bufó mostrando el desacuerdo que sentía contra lo que su amiga había dicho. —Dorcas puede gritar todo lo que quiera y cuando quiera, muchas gracias. Estamos en un país libre.

—Calla, estoy a punto de morir por un ataque al corazón y tú tan solo me atacas —se lamentó Mary, volviendo a su estado catatónico.

—Si dejaras de comportarte como una cria y comieras algo...

—Son tan ridículas, niñas.

— ¡Cállate, Lily! —gritaron todas al mismo tiempo, ya que cuando se hablaba de hacer ridiculeces, y por ridiculeces entiéndanse sus berreos en contra de Potter, no había muchas cosas que le ganaran —. Además, ya va siendo hora de que vayas con tu presa, ¿no? Que no tenemos todo tu tiempo, querida.

Lily comenzó, como no, a hacer un berreo y sacudir sus zapatos por todo el lugar con el ceño fruncido y sus labios torcidos en un gran puchero. — ¿En serio tengo que ir ya? ¿De verdad tengo que arruinar mi día desde tan temprano en la mañana? —hizo una pausa dramática en la que todas asintieron sincronizadamente —. ¡No es justo!

—Nop, sabes que eso no funcionará. Y, en caso de que no te lo hubieran dicho antes, la vida no es justa.

El rostro de la pelirroja se transformó en una máscara de odio que causaba escalofríos. —Son unas odiosas.

Después de ser empujada y forzada a moverse por las traidoras —como se referiría de ahora en adelante a sus amigas— Lily tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a caminar cual condenado se dirige a la horca.

Alrededor de los merodeadores, como era usual, se respiraba una atmosfera de grandeza y confianza tan grande que parecía que cualquiera se pondría a pavonearse como acostumbraban a hacerlo siempre los aludidos, que se carcajeaban de alguna bobería que hacía Sirius con un par de melones— ¡Dame un besito, Jamsie!

El asunto sobre la nueva ley anunciada en El Profeta había sido ya enterrado en el pasado y ahora se dedicaban, como no, a catalogar a las chicas de su curso por puntuación de diferentes partes de su físico. — ¡Y personalidad! —agregaba Remus, pero vamos, para ser sinceros en estos tiempos la _personalidad_ no era exactamente eso que hacia que los chicos se fijaran en ti.

—No te pongas pesado, Lunático; que todos sabemos que la personalidad no cuenta —le repitió Sirius por milésima vez, pero es que el licántropo parecía no querer entender lo que sus compañeros le decían. Aun creía en esas cursilerías que decían en los libros del corazón sobre conocer a las personas y la babosada sentimental que les gustaba escuchar a las brujas —. Y a ver, ¿quién sigue en nuestra lista?

—Lily Evans —exclamó Peter, que para dárselas de interesante había tomado las gafas de James y trataba de imitar las caras que Dumbledore hacía en sus discursos; fallando estrepitosamente, cabe agregar.

Reinó un silencio estremecedor sobre los cuatro compañeros. No era necesario mencionar, a menos que se sufriera de un serio caso de amnesia, que el hablar de Lily mientras se encontrara James cerca era tentar a la suerte.

James aprovechó esos momentos para quitarle sus gafas a un embobado Peter y ponérselas como quien no quiere la cosa. — Y bien, ¿qué es lo que opinan de su futura cuñada? Porque no es que sus opiniones me interesen, ni mucho menos, pero… —levantó los hombros y se dedicó a tomar su jugo de calabaza y continuar con la lectura de El Profeta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Los otros tres merodeadores compartieron una mirada entre ellos. James se comportaba tan… _no_ James, que comenzaban a sospechar de algún _Imperio_; y tan ensimismados estaban en tratar de descifrar la actitud del moreno, que ninguno se dio cuenta de la aparición de la susodicha detrás de ellos y con cara de querer matar a alguien.

Lily llegó junto a ellos, y sin llamar mucho la atención, justo cuando James se hallaba ocupado tomando un gran bocado de su jugosa pierna de pavo.

—Bien, malditos cobardes —masculló entre dientes. Ya había estado a punto de perder el conocimiento por algo así esa misma mañana, ¿qué más daba una vez más o una menos? —. Reafirmare lo que dije; tiene el mejor culo de Hogwarts por lo que le doy un once. Tiene una cara muy mona, pero siempre la tiene arrugada como si tuviera que ir al baño… así que un ocho. Tetas… por lo que se ha podido admirar y los rumores un nueve… Y personalidad —miró inseguro a James —. ¡Bah! Todos saben que eso no importa.

Al ver que aún no reparaban en su presencia, ni siquiera su acosador personal, decidió sentarse junto a Remus y Sirius a esperar ser vista de esa forma. —Hey. Hola, Lily —la sorpresa en la voz de Lupin fue imposible de esconder, pues aunque llevaba una buena relación con ella y se llamaban el uno al otro por su nombre de pila, Lily no encontraba exactamente agradables a sus compañeros.

Las miradas compartidas por Lunático y Canuto fueron al parecer inadvertidas para la pelirroja, que al parecer también ignoraba el hecho de que era exactamente de ella de quien hablaban momentos atrás.

Lily sonrió, se quitó el cabello de los ojos y colocó una mano sobre la de Sirius, que parecía ver al mismísimo Merlín en calzoncillos.

—Buena suerte, Sirius —dijo esa suave voz femenina, tan dulce como una caricia o una suave canción de cuna que se le canta a un niño cuando no logra dormir. Al voltear James, con la boca abierta y algunos trozos de comida aun entre sus dientes, alcanzó a ver como Lily depositaba un delicado beso en la mejilla de Sirius.

James no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Creía que soñaba, o que estaba en el mismísimo cielo, o que alguien le había dado con un encantamiento aturdidor; pero de cualquier forma, no creía que lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos fuera real.

Lily se veía tan hermosa, parecía que resplandecía, parecía un mismísimo ángel que deleitaba sus ojos y atontaba sus sentidos. Su cabello parecía un halo alrededor de su rostro salpicado de dorado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad de mil soles.

Estaba tan embobado con semejante imagen que no se dio cuenta que se comenzaba a ir y, al ver como la pelirroja se alejaba de ahí en dirección contraria a la suya, James no tardó en limpiar su rostro con la primera cosa que se encontró a la mano —la cual resultó ser la manga de la túnica de un asqueado Peter— y exclamó:

— ¡Hey, Evans! ¿No hay un beso de la suerte para mí también? —dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero con los labios, ese al que la única que se le había resistido, además de la profesora McGonagall, era la mismísima chica que se encontraba frente a él mirándolo divertida.

—No lo creo, Potter —contestó con una tierna sonrisa y arrugando su puntiaguda nariz repleta de pecas al darse la vuelta, esparciendo su dulce esencia e intoxicando a su enamorado con ella.

—Vamos; uno pequeñito, no, diminuto mejor, en la mejilla tan solo, ¿por favor? —insistió resaltando el mismo puchero y abriendo sus ojos inmensurablemente, haciendo gestos con sus manos para expresar lo breve que sería. Miró a Lily a los ojos, concentrándose en ese profundo par de esmeraldas sin igual que adornaban el rostro perfecto de su amada.

—De acuerdo, pero en la _mejilla_ y tan solo uno muy chiquito —sonrió acercándose a él fingiendo timidez al tiempo que batía sus largas pestañas y con una mirada suspicaz, después de meditarlo unos momentos para hacerle sufrir, haciendo un especial énfasis en el lugar donde lo recibiría pues ya conocía los jueguitos que le gustaban tanto a Potter.

Fue tan solo un beso. No, no fue un beso pues fue demasiado rápido, demasiado fugaz para poder recibir ese nombre.

Fue tan solo un roce, un leve roce de sus suaves labios en la bronceada mejilla de Potter; pero con eso fue suficiente para ocasionar un revoloteo de mariposas en los estómagos de ambos. —Listo, y eso es todo lo que recibirás, Potter —le dijo levantando una de sus cejas y acomodando su pequeña falda restándole importancia. Aunque por supuesto que se necesitaría de mucho para admitir que ella, Lily Evans, había sentido el más mínimo nerviosismo por estar así de cerca de James Potter; por ejemplo, cantidades industriales de Veritaserum, el cual, gracias a alguna fuerza omnisciente o a algún viejo del Ministerio de Magia, estaba prohibido usarse en estudiantes.

— ¿Tan solo eso? ¿Ni un abracito? ¿Nada más? —fingió, o quizá no tanto, estar histérico, incluso se arrodilló a los pies de la chica; quien enrojecía un poco y reía de lo lindo —. ¿Me dejaras tan solo así?

Lily rodó los ojos por su infantil comportamiento y no pudo evitar reír por sus ocurrencias. Se agachó junto a él y rozó su oído mientras hablaba. —Buena suerte, capitán —y se alejó meneando sus caderas y riendo con otras chicas por el ridículo comportamiento de James sin el que, debían de admitir, Hogwarts no sería lo mismo.

—Cada día estoy más seguro de que ella _es_ la chica —dijo el aludido, mientras la veía alejarse iluminada por la luz que entraba de los grandes ventanales.

* * *

Pobre James, alguien le tendrá que limpiar las babas de la boca, ¿alguien se ofrece? Besos y abrazos a todos, espero que esten todos muy bien, no como yo, que ando estresadisima tratando de averiguar que demonios voy a estudiar. ¿Quien fue el de la idea de que a los dieciocho escogieramos lo que hariamos por el resto de nuestras vidas? ¡Os quiero!

Mi unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ ¡NADA PERTENECE A MI! ¡TODO ES DE ROWLING! ¡NO SÉ PORQUÉ ESTOY GRITANDO!

Este capitulo fue tanto divertido como una tortura para escribir, ¿saben lo difícil que es describir un partido de quidditch? Gracias a Merlin que tengo mi copia de Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos para guiarme en momentos como este.

* * *

**Like Dominoes**

**.**

**_Un mágico juego  
_**

_"Don't hate the game, hate the player"._

**.**

Al contrario de la soledad que habitaba el castillo —faltando tan solo unos escasos minutos para el comienzo del partido, la vasta mayoría del alumnado se hallaba ya acomodado en las incontables gradas del estado—, el campo de _quidditch_ estaba repleto. Las miles de gradas estaban a reventar con alumnos de todas las casas, que mostraban su pasión por el deporte con sus gritos, pancartas y ropas, pues todos usaban los colores del equipo al que apoyaban. Ese día se desarrollaba el partido en el que se enfrentarían Slytherin y Gryffindor, el primero del año, y el más esperado también.

James Potter aun lucía la misma cara de soñador con la que había salido del Gran Comedor. —Creo que ya lo perdimos —exclamó Sirius, dándole una palmada en la espalda que lo devolvió a la realidad. Se sacudió el pelo, como hacía siempre, y continuó preparándose para salir al campo.

— ¡Prepárense, porque en unos minutos tendrá lugar el esperado juego de inicio de temporada! —exclamó una voz fuera de la carpa, y en ese momento se tuvieron que despedir Remus y Peter, ya que ninguno de ellos era miembro del equipo de quidditch.

James, el capitán del equipo, llamó a todos para que se juntaran a su alrededor. —Bien, es el primer partido, y somos el mejor equipo —sonrió mirándolos a todos, que se veían confiados y felices —. ¿Listos para patear traseros de serpientes?

—Eh, James, creo que las serpientes no tienen traseros.

—Entonces les ira mucho peor, cariño —respondió Sirius guiñando uno de sus ojos grises.

El buen humor era contagioso, tomaron todos sus lugares con sus escobas al hombro, preparados para cuando su entrada fuera anunciada.

— ¿Y le dedicaras este juego a tu amada? —cuestionó Canuto a James, con una de sus arrogantes sonrisas.

—Cada una de las veces que salgo a ese estadio está dedicada a ella.

—Marica —masculló entre dientes.

— ¿Listos para darles una paliza a algunos Slytherins? —preguntó Mary Macdonald, su rostro con una ligera tonalidad verde, mas sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

—Nacimos listos, amor.

* * *

— ¡Atención, damas y caballeros! —la voz de Charlotte Lee, una estudiante de cuarto año de Gryffindor, se escuchó con fuerza —. Bienvenidos al primer partido de la temporada de _quidditch_ de este año. Ahora, tendremos un gran juego entre Slytherin —pausó un momento mientras los fanáticos de las serpientes gritaban enloquecidos —, ¡y Gryffindor!

Los aullidos que lanzaban los leones eran ensordecedores, mientras que los oponentes abucheaban sin piedad. Todos estaban parados frente sus asientos, demasiado emocionados como para permitirse el estar sentados.

Las gradas hicieron erupción cuando entró el equipo de Gryffindor. Potter lucía su túnica escarlata con dorado elegantemente, mientras lanzaba besos a sus sendas admiradoras. Y, de alguna manera, logró localizar a Lily entre la multitud y le guiñó el ojo. Emma a su lado casi se desmalla.

—James Potter es el mejor jugador en la historia de Hogwarts —dijo Emma, mirándolo soñadoramente después de que gritara demasiado, ocasionando que su voz enronqueciera más de lo natural en ella —. Nunca falla un gol. Además de que es un bombón.

—Wow —contestó Lily, sarcásticamente y mirando aburrida a su alrededor. El _quidditch_ no era algo que le atrajera de verdad, creía que era ridículo ver a un montón de personas volar alrededor por unas pelotas y que se lastimaban con tal de ganar el título del mejor. Eran más importantes los asuntos académicos para ella, con se esperaba.

Emma ignoró su agrio tono y sonrió enormemente. —Sí, wow.

Madam Hooch, que desempeñaba el papel de árbitro, lanzó la quaffle al aire. — ¡Y comienza el partido! —declaró la comentarista —. Mulciber toma la quaffle y se lanza hacía los postes de Gryffindor, pero ¡ay! Es golpeado en el pecho por una bludger mandada por Dirk Cresswell, un gran jugador. Mary Macdonald de Gryffindor toma la quaffle, se la pasa a Potter que se la pasa a Sirius Black, quien la lanza de nuevo a Macdonald. Mary va a la izquierda, pero era una finta y lanza al aro central, pasando la defensa de Barty Crouch. ¡Gol! Cero a diez, Gryffindor, ¡Tomen eso! Esto promete ser un excitante juego, amigos. Slytherin tiene la posesión. ¡Acéptenlo, serpientes, no vencerán a los leones nunca!

Se escuchó el gritó horrorizado de McGonagall a través de los altavoces. — ¡Señorita Lee! No tolerare más de sus jueguecitos, queda advertida o se despide de su puesto —advirtió severamente.

La escena se desenvolvía frente a los ávidos ojos de los espectadores. Los jugadores se movían con gracia, sin importar los ángulos duros y precipitados de su vuelo. El decidir entre ver la acción en el campo, usar los binoculares para ver las expresiones de los jugadores o escuchar los comentarios no era tarea fácil.

Los gritos sobrepasaron los abucheos cuando Slytherin anotó su cuarto gol.

—Y esos serían otros diez puntos para Slytherin. Cuarenta a treinta, favor el verde. Y no diré mi opinión sobre el marcador porque mi puesto corre peligro —se oyeron las risas a través de todo el estadio —. Mary Macdonald está de vuelta con la quaffle. Vuela como una bala hacia Crouch. Los otros cazadores de Gryffindor están flanqueados por ambos lados. Está casi en posición de anotar.

El escarlata se acercaba a las gradas, donde los alumnos se hacían para atrás previendo un choque. Pero apareciendo de la nada, tres manchas de esmeralda y chocaron contra ella. —Ouch —dijo Lily cerrando sus ojos ante la colisión.

Emma siseó de dolor junto a ella también. —Eso tiene que doler.

Los chicos detrás de ellas gritaban tan fuerte que uno de ellos escupió algo de su bebida que Alice logró esquivar por meros centímetros.

— ¡EY! ¡Cuidado! —gritó, enfadada.

—Y ese, me duele admitir, fue un ataque muy bien ejecutado por los cazadores de Slytherin. Fue lo que se le llama comúnmente como el _Parkin's Pincer_. Okay, Stebbins toma la quaffle. Él se la tira a Avery. Avery esquiva una bludger y casi choca contra el golpeador de Gryffindor Dirk Cresswell, pero se desliza de regreso en su escoba y sigue volando hacia los aros. El guardián Frank Longbottom está volando alrededor del anillo central. Es un gran jugador, no creo que haya muchos guardianes mejores que él. Avery lanza hacia el aro izquierdo, ¡Y no lo puedo creer! ¡Longbottom la detiene! ¡QUÉ JUGADA! Longbottom casi cae de su escoba para lograr una espectacular _Starfish and Stick_. ¡Eso no se ve todos los días! ¡El chico podría haber terminado cayendo directo al piso!

Con asombro, la audiencia vio cómo se desarrollaba el peligroso truco. El guardián había soltado su escoba de manera que solo colgaba de ella con un brazo y una pierna, mientras sus otros miembros extendidos colgaban en el aire. Golpeó la pelota, alejándola de los aros, y se escuchó un suspiro general cuando regresó a la seguridad de su escoba.

— ¡FRANK, POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN CASI ME DA UN INFARTO! —chilló Alice, levantándose de su asiento y gritando hasta quedar afónica. Su voz casi ahoga los gritos de los demás.

— ¡Sí! ¡Eso! —gritaba Emma mientras se paraba en su silla. Sus chillidos casi ahogaban los gruñidos de los chicos que estaban detrás de ellas, quienes festejaban alegres.

Emma continuó aplaudiendo entusiasta, para luego introducir sus dedos dentro de su boca y silbar fuertemente.

— ¡Puedes hacer eso! —exclamó Lily sorprendida, a quien se le había contagiado la fiebre del _quidditch_, no lo podía negar.

—Puedo hacer eso —guiñó la rubia, centrando su atención de vuelta al emocionante juego.

El segundo golpeador de Slytherin, Davey Dungeon, había golpeado a uno de los cazadores del equipo contrario en el rostro.

—Creo que la nariz de Black está rota —la anunciadora remarcó —. Por eso opino que las serpientes deberían de ser vigiladas mejor, luego empiezan con sus trampas… Pero eso no ha pasado aquí, obviamente, fue solo un error —se corrigió de inmediato al ver que la profesora estaba a punto de quitar el micrófono de sus manos.

La sangre salía libremente de la nariz de Sirius Black. La tensión del juego comenzaba a aumentar.

—Potter pide un tiempo fuera para Gryffindor, el primero para el equipo. La puntuación es de ochenta a sesenta, con favor a Slytherin —masculló la última parte Lee, en esperanzas de que la profesora no la escuchara, antes de que McGonagall comenzara a regañarle.

— ¿Divirtiéndote? —preguntó Emma con una sonrisa, que saltaba en su asiento emocionada al ver que Lily estaba a punto de comenzar a comerse las uñas.

Lily sonrió. —No está _tan_ mal —contestó Lily sonrojada y fingiendo que no sabía nada.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Esto es asombroso! —gritó Alice, alzando sus manos al aire.

—Y los jugadores regresan a sus posiciones de nuevo. Avery toma la quaffle. Eso fue un lindo _Sloth Grip Roll _para evitar la bludger, pero ¡Uh! La deja caer. Potter no pierde un segundo y la toma, y los leones tienen la posesión de la quaffle. Él se la lanza hacia atrás a Black, quien lo lanza a Macdonald. Mary se desvía alrededor de Mulciber y la lanza de vuelta a Potter. Este se dirige hacia su objetivo. El guardián Barty Crouch usa el _Double Eight Loop _como estrategia de defensa. Normalmente solo se ve esto cuando se trata de un tiro de penal, pero considero que Crouch está siendo extra cuidadoso por la legendaria precisión de Potter. James comienza el tiro y ¡POR LOS CALZONCILLOS DE MERLIN! ¿Quién habrá visto venir esa?

— ¡No! —chilló Lily aterrada al ver que James se deslizaba de su escoba. La quaffle había sido olvidada, se aferraba a su escoba solo con las puntas de sus dedos.

—Vamos —decía Emma, mirando con miedo lo que pasaba, pero concentrada —. Súbete de nuevo, vamos.

Alice solo se mordía el labio nerviosamente mientras su corazón saltaba de su pecho.

—La profesora McGonagall insiste en que les debo de dar crédito, así que —masculla Lee de mal humor —. Que muestra tan más espectacular de defensa por los golpeadores de Slytherin Lucinda Talkalot y Davey Dungeon. Es muy raro ver tal precisión en jugadas como esta. Ambas bludgers pegando en el mismo momento y en el mismo blanco, ¡so tramposos! Potter parece estar bien ahora. Está de vuelta en su escoba.

Todos los leones comenzaron a aplaudir por él, seguidos de los abucheos de los Slytherin furiosos.

—Mientras tanto, Stebbins tiene la quaffle y se dirige al lado derecho de la cancha. Aun esperamos por algún vistazo de esa elusiva snitch.

E incluso después de otra larga hora del partido, la snitch no había sido encontrada. Los buscadores de ambos equipos volaban alrededor como halcones buscando su presa.

— ¿Crees que la atraparan pronto? —preguntó Lily a sus compañeras.

—Nunca se sabe —respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros —. He oído de juegos que han durado días.

—Ugh —gruñó la pelirroja, no le apetecía para nada estar en ese lugar claustrofóbico durante tanto tiempo.

—No te preocupes, cariño —tranquilizaba Emma a la perturbada pelirroja, le aterrorizaba el perderse algún día de clases —. La encontraran…

Dejó de hablar al regresar su atención a la cancha. Uno de los cazadores de Slytherin se dirigía a los aros.

— ¿Dónde demonios esta Frank? —preguntó preocupada, al descubrir que los aros estaban indefensos.

Se voltearon justo a tiempo para ver cómo era golpeada en el brazo con una bludger.

—Mulciber se dirige a los aros. Se posiciona justo enfrente del central, y lo coloca en el exacto centro.

Se escucha un agudo pitido. — ¡Falta! —anunció Hooch —. El gol no cuenta. Tiro de penal para Gryffindor.

Emma empezó a victoriar pero los chicos de Slytherin detrás de ellas no paraban de gritar.

— ¿Estas ciega, joder? ¡Entro perfectamente!

— ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? ¿Es que tienes gusarajos en el cerebro?

— ¡Que mierda! ¡Sácate los ojos del trasero!

— ¡Ese gol fue perfecto! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Molesta, Lily se volteó para encararlos con una expresión irritada. —El cazador aún tenía su mano sobre la quaffle cuando la puso en el aro. La regla oficial es que necesita ser lanzada dentro. Es una falta básica. Merlín, lean un manual de _quidditch_ —con eso, se volteó de nuevo y se sentó en su lugar satisfecha.

Sus dos amigas la voltearon a ver sorprendidas

— ¿Qué? El _quidditch_ es importante para ustedes. Y quería entenderlo así que leí _Quidditch a Través de los Tiempos._

Alice y Emma chocaron sus manos. —Sabíamos que te gustaba el _quidditch_, malhumorada.

—Ya, ya —susurró mientras concentraban su atención de vuelta al juego.

—Y Sirius Black anota el penal sin problemas, por supuesto, alguien tan guapo como él, ¡Aunque no quieras ir en una cita conmigo yo te amo! No me vea así profesora, por favor. El marcador ahora es de 140 a 110, favor de Slytherin. Normalmente se espera algo más alto que esto, pero es que los guardianes se han lucido este día. Avery toma la posesión de la quaffle. ¡Por los calzoncillos sucios de Merlín! ¡Regulus Black ha visto la snitch!

Todos en el estadio se pararon para conseguir una mejor vista del manchón de verde que aceleraba por el campo.

Frenética e inconscientemente, Lily comenzó a buscar a Hestia. Estaba del otro lado de la cancha.

— ¡Regulus Black persigue a esa escurridiza snitch mientras Hestia Jones esta en algún lugar desde el otro lado! ¡Mírenla tratando de alcanzarlo! ¡No creo que haya visto a alguien moverse tan rápido antes!

En efecto, Hestia aceleraba a través de la cancha como nada que hubieran visto antes. En cuestión de segundos, se hallaba solo a un par de metros de Regulus, quien aún perseguía la snitch. Algunas ráfagas de aceleración después, y ambos jugadores estaban tan cerca que ambos codos se clavaban en los costados del otro.

— ¡Vamos, Hestia! —gritó Lily para su sorpresa, a quien no le importó las miradas de asombro que recibió de todos a su alrededor.

— ¡Tíralo de su escoba! —chilló Emma con su voz ronca.

Ambos se lanzaban en espirales que eran prácticamente perpendiculares al suelo.

— ¡Van a estrellarse! —gritó Alice en pánico.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Lo van a lograr! —Emma chilló jalándose su cabello rubio.

Y tenía la razón. Con los brazos extendidos, ambos se nivelaron a solo unos diez metros del suelo mientras seguían con la persecución de la pequeña bola.

— ¡Black casi la tiene! —la anunciadora grita preocupada —. Solo un segundo más, y la tendrá entre sus manos.

Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la pelota.

— ¡No! ¡La pierde! ¡Se desliza justo entre sus dedos! —exclama aliviada Charlotte Lee, mientras el público suelta la respiración. Todo estaba en silencio —. ¡Y Jones aparece! ¡No lo puedo creer! Hestia Jones de Gryffindor atrapa la snitch dorada para finalizar el juego justo después de que se desliza de las manos de Regulus Black. ¡El primer juego de la temporada termina! ¡Gryffindor gana 150 puntos más para finalizar el partido! La puntuación final es de 140 a 260. ¡Gryffindor gana! ¡En sus caras malditos Slytherins! —comienza a chillar de felicidad la anunciadora, hasta que el micrófono es arrebatado de sus manos por una severa McGonagall, aunque una sonrisa quiere aparecer en sus labios. Después de todo, era la Jefa de Casa del equipo que acababa de ganar el partido.

— ¡GANAMOS! —gritaban todos los que vestían de escarlata —. ¡GANAMOS!

— ¡Gryffindor!

— ¡Sí!

El estadio era casi demasiado ruidoso. Los oídos zumbaban por el ruido. Sirenas y cuernos sonaron mientras las personas de rojo se regocijaban en las gradas.

Los de atrás vestidos de verde se deslizaban en sus asientos.

— ¡Mejor suerte para la próxima! —gritó Lily con una radiante sonrisa.

* * *

A que estuvo divertido, ¿sisisi? Imaginense a James y Sirius volando por sobre tus cabezas sensualmente (asdfasdfasdf) Me siento como la comentarista, haria de todo menos prestar atencion a lo que realmente esta sucediendo frente a mis narices xD ¡Espero que les haya gustado, besos!

Mi unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclarimer:**_ Nada de lo que ven me pertenece, no importa cuantas veces lea los libros. Jo es la jefaza.

Adore escribir este capitulo, y si se quieren enterar porque será mejor que se vayan a leer ;)

* * *

**Like Dominoes**

**.**

**_Deseo  
_**

_"Just a smile would lighten everything sexy Sadie she's the latest and the greatest of them all"._

**.**

—Hey, preciosura, ¿No te gustaría algo de tiempo a solas con el capitán? —susurró a su oído una voz ronca y suave, mientras una mano le tomaba con suavidad de la cintura y la otra le apartaba el cabello del cuello, para dejar luego un rastro de besos por toda su extensión hasta llegar a su hombro.

Lily Evans jamás lo admitiría —primero se arrancaba las pestañas— pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios por las sensaciones que causó en ella. Tomó una profunda inspiración, llenando sus pulmones de aire para librar su cuerpo de ese sentimiento que le corroía por dentro. Lily Evans simplemente no podía haber disfrutado de nada de lo que James Potter hiciera, iba en contra de todo, de sus creencias, su moral, incluso debía de romper algunas reglas.

Porque a Lily Evans simplemente no le agradaba Potter, no se podía. Porque ella no soportaba su actitud de pretender que todos lo amaban, que sabía todo, que era un cabezota, como creía que era lo mejor por jugar quidditch, e incluso la forma en que siempre se pasaba las manos por su cabello indomable y su caminar.

James era de esas personas que creía que las reglas eran para romperse; Lily respetaba las reglas a cada momento.

Eran como el agua y el aceite, incompatibles. Y ella lo sabía, pero él no lo quería entender.

—Ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra, Potter —y resaltó esas frías palabras con una dulce sonrisa inocente.

Y con eso, la pelirroja se dio la media vuelta para poner la mayor cantidad posible de espacio entre James y su persona.

Pero él la conocía demasiado bien —aunque ella lo negara siempre— por lo que tomó su muñeca con cuidado pero firmeza, para así evitar que se fuera de ahí y la atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo, chocando ambos y pasando sus manos a su cintura para evitar que fuera a dar al suelo por el impacto.

Esbozó esa famosa sonrisa presumida suya al ver la cara de confusión de la pelirroja. —Sé que soy irresistible, Evans, pero contrólate; por favor —le dijo con esa voz tan suya, pícara y divertida, con la mezcla exacta para hacerla rabiar en solo segundos. Lily no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, aunque no es como si se esforzó demasiado para controlarlo.

En serio no tenía ni idea de cómo aun no le había lanzado a Potter una gran variedad de maldiciones.

Y hablando de no tener idea, tampoco sabía cómo era que había ido a dar a ese desierto corredor y se había encontrado al chico, en su humilde opinión, más irritante de la galaxia. James Potter, ni más ni menos.

—No lo creo —arrugó su nariz, llena de pecas, mirando al chico que tenía frente a sí.

No era feo ni mucho menos, en realidad, no era sin razón el que fuera conocido como uno de los chicos más atractivos de Hogwarts. Con sus ojos marrones con matices de dorado, tras unas gafas que no escondían lo encantadores y perspicaces que eran; su nariz recta y algo larga; sus labios delgados y rosados, tan tentadores, que se curvaban en una coqueta sonrisa; y los rasgos fuertes de su mandíbula y esa cicatriz sobre su ceja, todo esto enmarcado por ese cabello suyo tan rebelde.

Sí, James Potter no era para nada feo.

— ¿De verdad? Porque, no es por presumir, pero creo que no me puedes quitar los ojos de encima, rojita —pasó su mano por su cabello, despeinándolo más si es que eso era humanamente posible.

—Oh, sí. Porque eres tan sensual y atractivo que no me pude resistir. ¡Oh, gran James! ¡Ten piedad de esta pobre chica hormonal! —exclamó Lily, cada palabra remarcada con un agrio sarcasmo.

La contenta carcajada de James pareció hacer eco por los solitarios corredores. —Ya me imaginaba algo así, sabía que no te podías resistir a mis encantos, nadie lo hace —levantó sus cejas repetidamente y junta sus labios haciendo un adorable puchero. Ahora Lily comenzó a reír, se veía tan ridículo con esa mueca en el rostro.

—Por supuesto, Potter, con esa cara no sé cómo me puedo controlar.

—No lo hagas, entonces —dijo a su oído, de nuevo con esa voz ronca, susurrante. El olor del chico era tan intoxicante, llenaba su mente y nublaba sus sentidos, ya no estaba segura de lo que pasaba. Pasó su pulgar por su rostro, paseándolo desde su sien hasta el mentón, con delicadeza, como si temiera que se fuera a romper como el cristal. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

_¿Qué me ocurre?_ Era lo único que pasaba por su mente. Ella jamás había actuado así, ni siquiera cuando estaba en cuarto año y estaba colada por Benjy Fenwick, ese Hufflepuf de sexto año al que en ese entonces no podía ni ver porque se ponía colorada.

Lily estaba paralizada. No sabía siquiera como había llegado a ese lugar. Había tenido una pelea con Alice, lo sabía, pues estaba cansada de todos los consejos que le decía para llevar a cabo su plan. No es que Lily fuera una experta en el arte de la seducción, esa era Emma, pero tampoco no era una tonta, que por algo debía ser que Potter andaba siempre tras de ella.

Miró a James a los ojos y se olvidó de cualquier pelea. Parecía que ese par de orbes la hipnotizaban, y no estaba tan segura de que ese sentimiento no le agradara. Se sentía ligera y sin preocupaciones, en los fuertes brazos de cazador de James.

Vio entonces que James cerraba los ojos con lentitud, y pareciera que ese leve movimiento haya causado que su aletargamiento terminara. Es consciente de nuevo de su situación —demasiado cercana de James para su gusto— y frunció el ceño.

Intentó recordar lo que Alice, Mary y Emma le dijeron, pero todo está un poco borroso con el fuerte aroma de Potter inundando todos sus sentidos. Estaba más que deseosa por recuperar algo de su espacio personal.

Deseo. Eso era.

Tenía que hacer que James la deseara, no que solo le resultara atractiva o interesante, tenía que hacer que sintiera una necesidad física de que ella estuviera siempre a su alrededor; que el que ella se fuera le hiciera daño. Le doliera.

Por lo que en el último momento ladeo su cabeza de modo que solo recibiera un inocente beso en la comisura de sus labios.

— Pero, ¿qué? —exclamó James, sorprendido de que hubiera fallado su objetivo, los carnosos labios de su acompañante, para más señas, que estaba tan cercano.

Lily se tragó todo el odio y repulsión que sentía por ese chico en particular y esbozó una radiante sonrisa. — ¿Qué pasa, capitán? —abrió sus ojos y pasó sus manos por sus brazos hasta descansarlas en su nuca, donde empezó a juguetear con mechones de su suave cabello. Y no admitiría que era algo que tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer.

Una de las comisuras de los labios de James subió ligeramente ante el roce mientras sus ojos se oscurecían. Deslizó su mano repetidas veces por su espalda con deliberada lentitud, y su aliento cálido chocaba contra su fría mejilla. — ¿Tienes frío, cariño? —depositó un beso húmedo en un lugar sensible bajo su oído, donde dejó después salir su aliento haciéndole cosquillas.

Se le puso la piel de gallina.

Lily no respondía aun cuando James ya se quitaba la chaqueta que usaba y se la tendía con una espléndida sonrisa. Y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de mirar sus músculos contraerse y estirarse con los movimientos de sus brazos. —Gracias —miró entre sus pestañas mientras el inevitable sonrojo se esparcía por su rostro.

James se acercó de nuevo a ella precavidamente, como si temiera que la Lily que le odiara volviera a salir a la superficie y le diera tremenda cachetada por invadir su espacio, pero es como si desde ella brotara un magnetismo que le era imposible ignorar. Pasó su mano por su cabello rojo y colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oído. Dejó su mano descansando ahí, acunando un lado de su rostro.

Él dio un paso y ella retrocedió, haciéndole sonreír satisfecho, cerrando la distancia que existía entre ellos con un paso más. Sintió como James colocaba sus manos en su cintura y le atraía a su torneado pecho. Lily casi se pone a hiperventilar, y no estaba muy segura de sí era por la nueva cercanía del chico o porque no sabía qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer ahora. ¿Cómo podía darse a desear?

Miró a James a los ojos con toda la intensidad que pudo encontrar en su interior, e invocó el deseo a su mirada esmeralda. Mordió sus labios, a los que apenas les quedaba rastro del labial que había aplicado en ellos, mirando aun en los ojos miel del cazador.

Puso ahora su mano en su espalda baja y la acorraló contra la pared que tenía justo detrás de ella y posó la otra en la fría piedra junto a su cabeza. Colocó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma cerrando sus ojos. —Hueles tan bien —susurró aun con la voz ronca y los ojos cerrados, dibujándose una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

Entonces Lily le tomó por los hombros e hizo que su espalda chocara contra la fría pared que estaba antes tras de ella. En sus labios se posó una gran sonrisa al ver la sorpresa en su rostro por encontrarse de pronto en esa posición, el cazador ahora como la presa. Sintió como James temblaba bajo su tacto. Con un nuevo aire de valentía que le había causado ese breve movimiento, Lily deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa de James y rozó con sus dedos todo lo que se encontró a su paso, disfrutando de la dura piel y el fuego por donde se posaban sus manos.

Un bajo gruñido escapó de la garganta de James y Lily supo que su trabajo ahí estaba más que bien hecho.

— ¿Tienes calor, cariño? —mordió su oreja a modo de juego y sacó sus manos del abdomen de James. Acercó sus labios a los del muchacho, paralizado en su lugar, y los posó sobre los de él por un breve momento, tan solo lo suficiente para saborear el sabor a menta fresca que destilaba de ellos, justo cuando James se disponía a salir de su letargo y corresponder el beso.

Dejó sus labios vagar por su fuerte mentón al tiempo que aspiraba el olor a sol que desprendía su piel. Mordió un lugar bajo su oído y le sintió estremecerse bajo ella. Otra sonrisa y una ola de orgullo le recorrió, nadie podría negar ahora que era la reina de la seducción. ¡Causar algo así en James Potter! No había muchas que pudieran decir lo mismo.

—Nos vemos, James —estrujó su mejilla entre sus dedos con algo de violencia, fruto de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, y regresó por el pasillo meneando sus caderas con entusiasmo y de forma exagerada. Jamás se había sentido tan fuerte en la vida y le encantaba.

James Potter no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. No solo sus intenciones habían terminado acabando por suceder totalmente retorcidas; sino que Lily Evans, su amor platónico desde que podía recordar, acababa de insinuársele descaradamente y había terminado besándolo.

Y no es que se quejara, porque por supuesto que no lo haría ni mucho menos, pero eso era algo que nunca se habría esperado. Lo había deseado, no cabía duda, pero no creyó que llegaría el día en que Lily sería la que daría el primer paso para su primer beso real.

Sí, James había salido con muchas chicas en Hogwarts, pero ninguna era ella. Sí, él las había besado e incluso había hecho algunas otras cosas con varias de ellas —vamos, Lily era la única mujer en su vida pero era un adolescente hormonal no un monje— pero ninguna se había significado algo real pues no había sentimientos de verdad involucrados.

Y es que desde que descubrió que las chicas eran cualquier cosa menos asquerosas un lejano día en tercer año, James Potter tan solo tenía ojos para la cabezota de Lily Evans.

Se dejó caer al suelo en el lugar donde estaba parado y recargó su cabeza contra la fría piedra. Aun no terminaba de entender lo que acababa de suceder, su corazón latía muy rápido, y su respiración estaba tan agitada que pareciera que había jugado un partido de _quidditch_ por sí solo.

Cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan ansioso? Ni siquiera fue su primer beso _con _Lily; jamás se borraría de su memoria aquel día en quinto año. Lo recordaba a la perfección. Ella usaba una blusa morada que resaltaba sus ojos y unos cortos shorts de mezclilla que dejaban ver sus blancas piernas. Jugaban al tonto juego de la botella, tan solo una excusa para besar a algunas chicas de él y Sirius, pues acababan de terminar todos sus exámenes.

Recordaba que estaban a punto de irse al Comedor pues habían jugado ya demasiado tiempo y se estaba tornando algo monótono, cuando la botella la señaló a ella como la elegida. Juraba haber visto como el cielo se abría y la iluminaba como un ángel. Su cara estaba tan roja que lucía como un tomate, y James se acercó a ella con una sonrisa apenada, estaba casi seguro que le soltaría la mayor cachetada de todos los tiempos. Acarició su mejilla con ternura y juntó sus labios unos ínfimos segundos, los mejores de su vida hasta ese momento. Después, por supuesto, llegó la tremenda cachetada; le dolía aun la mejilla al recordar.

Su rostro se iluminó infantilmente. ¡Lily Evans acababa de besarlo!

Se levantó y pasó su mano por su indomable cabello, colocó una gran sonrisa en su rostro colorado y comenzó a caminar como si no tuviera la más mínima preocupación en el mundo. Después de todo, no era algo de todos los días que la prefecta perfecta besara a su más odiado compañero.

En los pasillos no se encontró con mucha gente, no esperaba hacerlo. La mayoría debía de hallarse ahora en sus respectivas habitaciones, preparándose para una noche de sueño antes de un nuevo día de clases. Pero estaba seguro de que ese no era el caso de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, la fiesta por su gran victoria debía de seguir aún, si es que la profesora McGonagall no había llegado para terminar con el alboroto mientras no se encontraba ahí.

—Buenas noches —saludó con una sonrisa pícara al ver a la Dama Gorda con el ceño fruncido, pues era ya tarde para cualquier estudiante para vagar por los pasillos. Había tenido suerte al no encontrarse con Filch o la Señora Norris.

— ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar, muchacho?

—Lo siento mucho, señorita; es que salí a meditar un poco y el tiempo se me fue volando. Procurare que no vuelva a suceder.

—Bien, porque ahí dentro es un caos —respondió la señora del retrato sonrojada, nadie le llamaba jamás señorita ni la trataba de una forma tan amable; y señaló detrás donde se alcanzaba a oír algo de ruido de adentro —. Y más te vale que lo cumplas, James. Ahora, contraseña.

—Dulce de leche —le dijo sonriendo aún y pasando rápidamente por el hueco que dejo ver el retrato al abrirse.

El escándalo dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor era increíble. Todos estaban parados gritando y moviendo las manos en el aire, los miembros del equipo eran llevados a todos lados como si de la realeza se tratara y empuñaban botellas de Hidromiel, Cerveza de Mantequilla y Whisky de Fuego que se pasaban de mano en mano.

— ¡Miren! —chilló alguna chica de cuarto año —. ¡Ahí esta Potter!

En ese mismo momento todas las cabezas se voltearon en su dirección. — ¡POTTER! —exclamaron todos al unísono, rodeándolo y dejándole apenas espacio para respirar. Lo levantaron entre varios chicos, y comenzaron a pasearlo por toda la sala común por los aires en una procesión, vitoreando aun.

Cada vez fue subiendo más de tono la fiesta, los más chicos se fueron a sus camas y los mayores seguían gritando a todo pulmón reunidos alrededor de la chimenea.

— ¡Y cuando Reg estuvo a punto de atrapar la snitch! Oh, diablos, juro por Godric que casi termino ahí mismo —dijo un borracho Sirius, que reía ante cualquier babosada que se dijera y abrazaba a todo mundo diciendo cuanto era lo mucho que los quería.

—Pobres serpientes, incluso creen que tendrán una oportunidad contra nosotros, solo tienen idiotas sin cerebro jugando para ellos —Remus tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se le veía más contento de lo común.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó Emma, levantándose del sillón donde estaba y dando brincos tambaleantes corriendo por todo el lugar, su cabello era un desastre al igual que toda su vestimenta, pero el alcohol hacía que todo eso le dejara de importar —. ¡AAAAAAH! —estaba a punto de levantarse su camisa para demostrar su apoyo hacía los leones, cuando tropezó con un desmayado Peter.

— ¡NO! —exclamó Sirius al ver que el espectáculo del que tanto disfrutaba había terminado.

— ¿Hey, estás bien, Emma? —se inclinaba James sobre ella, mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. La chica comenzó a reír sin poder abrir del todo los ojos aun.

—Pareces un lindo perrito. Me gustan los lindos perritos —le dijo a Sirius, que indudablemente dejó salir una de sus risas perrunas mientras sonreía divertido a la chica.

Mary se levantó tan rápido como los vasos de Whisky de Fuego que había tomado se lo permitieron. — ¿Qué sucede, Emma? ¿Por qué estas tirada en el suelo? ¿Y por qué Sirius te ve como si fueras un pedazo de carne?

Ninguno de los aludidos le escuchó, pues estaban muy ocupados mirándose como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraran. Sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron a los brazos del otro, juntando sus labios vorazmente.

—Ew, consíganse una habitación —exclamó Alice, tapándose los ojos. Se sonrojó, al igual que Frank, cuando les recordaron en qué posición habían sido encontrados en un armario de escobas previamente —. ¡Pero eso no era público! —chilló dando tumbos rumbo a su habitación seguida de un preocupado Frank que se deslizó de regreso a la sala común al toparse con las escaleras de las chicas.

— ¡PERO QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ! —un penetrante grito se hizo escuchar, haciendo que todos saltaran del susto. Lily apareció por las escaleras de caracol, usando su pijama de dibujitos y con el pelo enmarañado —. A estas horas, ¡Les debería de dar vergüenza! Y ahora, si no quieren que les quite doscientos puntos a cada uno, ¡VAYANSE CADA UNO A SU HABITACION! ¡PERO YA! —gritó al ver que Sirius no dejaba ir a Emma.

— ¿Es enfermo sentirse atraído a una chica encabronada? —preguntó James sonriendo, al ver a la pelirroja subir hecha una furia.

* * *

¡A que James es un bombonazo! Merlin, les juro que con tan solo escribir esa escena me dio un calenton ;) Y esas fiestas Gryffindor, que bárbaro, que no daria yo por asistir a una de ellas. ¡Besos!

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **_La ultima vez que cheque no era Rowling, so, debo suponer que aun no lo soy y nada de esto me pertenece.

¡Hola a todos! Espero que se encuentren muy bien, no como su servidora, que esta a punto de obtener canas verdes por todo lo que tiene que hacer, pero aqui me ven, trayendoles su historia, ¡sientanse honrados que deberia de estar estudiando para calculo!

* * *

**Like Dominoes**

**.**

**_Roces_**

_"I've seen that road before it always leads me here, Leads me to your door"._

**.**

Cuando la mañana llegó a fin y el sol se asomó por las ventanas, no fue bien recibido. Habiéndose dormido tarde como era común después de un gran partido como había sido el de la noche anterior, las chicas se olvidaron de cerrar las cortinas de sus camas, por lo que ese lunes en la mañana —malditos lunes— Emma se sorprendió a si misma al despertarse primera.

Se levantó después de despezarse al aceptar que no sería capaz de volver a dormir, y comenzó a despertar a sus compañeras con el amor y delicadeza que le caracterizaban.

— ¡DESPIERTEN, HOLGAZANAS DE MIERDA!

El gritó que pegó la rubia habría sido suficiente para despertar a toda la torre, lo cual fue lo mismo que pensaron sus compañeras al abrir los ojos sobresaltadas por el susto que les dio a todas.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco al ver que, después de comprobar que no se incendiaban sus amigas volvían a arroparse con sus calientitas sabanas, por lo que tomó su varita con una sonrisa maligna y, con un descuidado movimiento de esta, invocó agua helada que empapó a sus amigas hasta los huesos. Como se esperaba, todas se levantaron gritando sorprendidas y enojadas por ser levantadas con tan poco tacto.

—Verás que así te despertaremos a ti todas las mañanas —le decían, molestas, mientras se levantaban y se quejaban de sus ropas empapadas.

—Oh, no sean dramáticas, niñas —les dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, agitando su mano para quitarle importancia. Se rio al ver las expresiones enfurruñadas de sus amigas y se metió al baño tarareando alegremente.

—Hay días en los que no la entiendo —dijo Alice, que se tallaba los ojos.

—Déjenme morir en paz —masculló Mary contra su almohada, con su cabello chorreando.

La única que parecía lista para convivir con personas era Lily, que estaba ya acomodando su cama —odiaba pensar en los elfos domésticos como una especie de esclavos— y ordenaba todo lo que no estuviera perfectamente ya colocado.

—Vamos, que no es tan temprano.

Recibió en respuesta un gruñido.

Tan cansada estaba Mary que no le importó volverse a dormir empapada, y Alice se apresuró a cambiarse al ver la hora que era.

Después de que todas tomaran un baño bajaron entre risas y bostezos a desayunar, apresuradas por Lily que alegaba que no tendría tiempo para repasar la clase de ese día.

El Gran Comedor se llenaba poco a poco de gente, y lo único que parecían oír eran las quejas de Mary sobre cómo era inhumano el tener que despertarse a tales horas, ya que eso no permitía el apto rendimiento de los alumnos.

—Deja tus chorradas y tómate tu café —la tranquilizó Lily, que echaba ojeadas alrededor y estiraba el cuello en busca de cualquier señal que le indicara que necesitaba intervenir como prefecta que era.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y continuó con su andar coqueto hasta sentarse en la mesa de los leones.

—Hola, James —sonrió ladinamente, mientras se sentaba frente al chico de gafas. Este sonrió un poco, apenas levantando la vista de su plato.

Mas la poca atención que le prestó no molestó a Emma en lo más mínimo, pues continuaba canturreando mientras se preparaba su desayuno. Por lo que, al estar muy ensimismada en su mundo, no notó las miradas que le lanzaba Sirius, que se frustraba más por minutos. James notó que Lily se sentó junto a ellos, por lo que inmediatamente adoptó su pose más varonil y comenzó a utilizar sus tan olvidados modales para impresionarla —no funcionó.

Remus veía el intercambio de miradas con gusto —el que Sirius se llevara tal decepción no era común— y era aún más entretenido el verse opacado por una cosa tan insignificante como el desayuno.

—Hola, Sirius —exclamó Emma con una sonrisa al percatarse de la presencia del guapo moreno, adquiriendo un ligero tono rosado en sus mejillas cuando este le dedicó un coqueto guiño de sus ojos grises.

—Hey, Emma —sonrió, mirándola a los ojos, causando que la chica riera tontamente. Lily, quien se sentaba junto a Remus, puso los ojos en blanco y continuó ignorando a James, que se ponía a hacer malabares con tal de arrancar una sonrisa de sus labios.

Todos se sentaron a comer sin prisas, tratando de atrasar lo más posible el momento de levantarse e ir a clases, y con un desayuno sin mayores incidentes que una pelea de nunca acabar entre James y Lily, que se quejaba de que le miraba de una manera no apropiada, y él decía que no lo podía evitar ya que era demasiado irresistible. — ¡Ya cierren la boca! —exclamó Mary, irritada de que ambos gritaran sin cesar, sumándose al hecho de que ella no era una persona que disfrutara para nada de las mañanas.

Y, después de levantarse y adentrarse en los pasillos de Hogwarts para atender a su primera clase del día, los merodeadores se vieron en deber de honrar una vieja y legendaria tradición.

Verán, esta había comenzado no hacía demasiados años, durante la mañana de un primero de septiembre. Era su primer año y, mientras estaban en el tren, tuvieron un encontronazo con Severus Snape —mejor conocido como Quejicus entre los merodeadores—, lo que ocasionó que desde entonces cada vez que se encontraran con él se vieran en deber de molestarle. Y era un deber honrar tan noble tarea.

—Hola, Quejicus —dijo James con su sonrisa presumida, mirando al de cabello grasiento como si fuera algo pegado debajo de la suela de su zapato.

Los oscuros ojos de Snape se fijaron en los castaños de James, mirándolo con un odio irracional. — ¿Qué deseas, Potter? —su tono de voz era tan frío y despreciable que varios de los que presenciaban la escena dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, asustados de lo que podrían hacer esos chicos, teniendo uno de los peores historiales de la escuela.

Sirius se adelantó unos pasos con violencia, mirando a Severus como si deseara destriparlo con sus propias manos y disfrutarlo. —No te atrevas a hablarle de esa manera —alzó su varita en alto, apuntando a su pecho, mientras que Snape hacia lo mismo con la propia. Sirius no soportaba que nadie la hablara de esa forma a James, era más que un simple amigo para él, era su hermano, era todo eso que Regulus nunca llegaría a ser, todo lo que sus padres le habían negado; era su familia. Además, la forma en que Quejicus le habló le recordó tanto a como su madre se solía dirigir a él que no sabía cómo no le había asesinado ahí mismo aun.

Una sonrisa de desprecio ser formó en los finos labios de Severus. —Lo siento, Black, no te ví ahí detrás de Potter, siempre como su perrito faldero, ¿no es así? Dime, ¿qué se siente ser rechazado por tu propia familia, y que lo único que te quede sean unos amigos que no valen la pena?

Antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta, antes de que Sirius se recuperara del shock que causaron esas graves palabras, chispas comenzaron a salir de las varitas de James y Severus, ocasionando que la multitud alrededor ser esparciera por miedo a ser alcanzados por un hechizo perdido. A los que comenzaron con el alboroto se les unieron otros compañeros de casa, contentos de aprovechar cualquier ocasión para demostrar su odio por los leones o serpientes, según fuera el caso.

— ¡BASTA! —se escuchó un grito autoritario resonar en los pasillos, ocasionando que todos voltearan a ver de dónde había provenido este.

Como muchos habían temido, se trataba de Lily Evans, quien miraba a todos aquellos involucrados en la pelea con el ceño fruncido profundamente y sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia. No había nada que le molestara más que el que rompieran las reglas.

Todo se sumió en un silencio absoluto. Pareciera incluso que todos ahí se aguantaban la respiración, temerosos de su reacción. Mientras tanto los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se veían con odio entre sí, aunque no parecía correr el peligro de otra pelea; nadie se atrevía a hacerlo con la pelirroja ahí, ni siquiera James era tan tonto como para aprovechar la distracción de los Slytherin para atacarles.

Lily paseó sus ojos, furiosos, por entre todos los presentes; y se detuvo un segundo de más en un par de ojos azabache que trataban de rehuirle la mirada, pero ninguno de los dos mostró más señas de haber reconocido al otro.

—Quiero que todos aquí se vayan a sus clases de inmediato, que no estamos en ningún circo y no hay show alguno —dijo usando su tono de prefecta, ese que solo usaba cuando de verdad se estaba conteniendo para no matar a todos ahí. Alice, a su lado, colocó una mano sobre su hombro para retenerla en caso de ser necesario —. Bien, los involucrados en la pelea, tendrán cada uno diez puntos para su respectiva casa, y no quiero quejas —amenazó al ver que todos comenzaban a protestar —. Los heridos vayan a la enfermería, y los demás a sus clases también —con esto último, todos se comenzaron a ir a su destino cabizbajos porque la excitante pelea hubiera tenido un tan triste final —. Ni creas que te irás así nomás, Potter.

El aludido cerró los ojos al verse descubierto en su intento de pasar desapercibido detrás de un chico con orejas de elefante e irse del lugar sin tener que enfrentar la bronca que de seguro le armaría Lily, pero demostrando su valentía —o quizá estupidez sería la palabra más adecuada, dependiendo de donde se viera—, se dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia ella con una sonrisa pícara y caminar despreocupado, seguido de cerca por un muy sonriente Sirius que ostentaba un corte poco profundo en la sien, que sangraba sobre su ojo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Evans? ¿No te resististe a pasar más tiempo en mi compañía?

Lily bufó molesta y apretó sus labios en una fina línea. —Se supone que eres ahora un alumno de sexto. Deberías de evitar las peleas, dar el ejemplo a los más chicos; no comenzar con todo el caos —recriminó, poniendo sus manos sobre las caderas.

James dio un paso al frente, aun sin perder su sonrisa. —Vamos, no seas dramática. Fue tan solo una leve pelea, no es como si alguien hubiera salido herido de verdad —le restó importancia al asunto, cruzándose de brazos despreocupadamente y encogiéndose de hombros.

Los ojos de Lily chispearon de furia. No era posible que alguien tuviera tanto desdén por las reglas. —No puedo creer que casi seas mayor de edad, Potter. Eres un inmaduro. Lo único que sabes hacer es lucirte por todos lados por qué creer que eres lo mejor por ser el capitán del equipo de quidditch. Pues te tengo una noticia: no lo eres. Eres solo un chico más que tiene la cabeza en las nubes, pero llegará el día en que te topes con la realidad y choques contra esta, y tu mundo de felicidad y despreocupación se evaporará —le espetó con un tono que aparentaba ser tranquilo, pero con cada palabra que pronunciaba se exaltaba más y más hasta que terminó gritando colérica en contra del muchacho que, aunque no lo dejara ver, le entraba algo de miedo al verla tan enojada.

Detrás de James, Sirius intentó dar un paso hacia Lily, que los miraba con una sonrisilla de suficiencia. Nadie le podía hablar así a su amigo, a su hermano, y mucho menos esa niña con delirios de grandeza. Miró de mala gana a James cuando le frenó, pero este solo sacudió la cabeza, mirando a los ojos a la pelirroja.

—No te _atrevas _a hablarle así —dijo entre dientes, temblando de furia. Era bien sabido el mal carácter de Sirius Black, que aunque no lo dejaba fuera de control demasiado, cuando se buscaba se encontraba. Y ella estaba a punto de ver lo atemorizante que podía ser si se le provocaba.

—Cálmate, Canuto —le dijo James sonriendo, haciéndole ver que se encontraba bien —. De acuerdo, Evans, si eso es lo que piensas de mí, está bien. Sí, de verdad, aunque pongas esa cara de sorpresa. No te lo rebatiré, puedo ser un inmaduro, no respetar nunca las reglas, estas más tiempo en castigos que en clases; pero hay una cosa de la que enorgullezco, y es de mi lealtad a mis amigos —dijo con pasión, sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus gafas y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas —. No permito que nunca, _nunca, _les falten al respeto, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Yo no lo busque, nadie lo hizo, pero si se mete con mis amigos no me hago responsable de mis acciones; pues daría incluso la vida para protegerles.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre el lugar, mientras el pecho de James subía y bajaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, pues sin darse cuenta había subido su tono a medida que hablaba. Lily no sabía que decir, por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras. De verdad estaba impresionada por lo que había dicho el chico, jamás se había esperado una respuesta así de madura, y mucho menos de él. Le miró a los ojos durante otros incontables segundos, inspeccionándole, tratando de ver si lo que decía era verdad.

Lo único que halló en ellos fue la pasión con la que hablaba.

—Tan solo procura no volver a comenzar otra pelea, Potter —le dijo tratando de sonar indiferente, como si de verdad no le hubiera impresionado. Pero le era difícil, bastante difícil. ¿Cómo se podría haber esperado algo así de quien lanza maleficios a diestra y siniestra al que se le cruce por el camino?

Le dedicó una mala cara a Remus, que le miraba sonriente, como si supiera que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Y mucho se temía que debía de ser bastante acertado lo que se imaginaba, su amigo a veces podía ser más intuitivo de lo que le gustaría.

—Lo que tú digas, rojita —exclamó Potter con una sonrisa, revolviendo su cabello siempre alborotado. Él sabía cuánto odiaba ese maldito apodo con el que había decidido llamarle un día de tercer año, cuando había estado más tiempo del que debía debajo del sol y su rostro se había tornado más rojo que su cabello, ganándose así las burlas de quien le veía al pasar, sobre todo de James, por supuesto.

Lily bufó y se dio la vuelta, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos mientras sacudía su cabeza; además de que había notado que llegaban tarde a clases, y no se podía permitir un retraso. No ella.

Detrás de la pelirroja comenzaron a caminar los demás, entretenidos por la furia que esta emanaba en todas direcciones. Alice intentaba tranquilizarla, sin mucho éxito. Emma y Mary hablaban animadamente mientras reían y exclamaban cosas sin sentido aparente. Detrás de ellas, iba un muy sonriente James, con Sirius a un lado molestándole —por supuesto— y diciéndole lo ridículo que se veía al ir siempre tras la pelirroja, y un Remus que reía en silencio al ver a cada loco en su tema. Peter, en cambio, miraba a todos lados extrañado, como si no acabara de entender lo que había sucedido.

Algo se movió fugazmente detrás de una de las esquinas de los pasillos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Peter, quien se volteó para escudriñar el lugar, sin encontrar nada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Colagusano? —preguntó James, de repente alerta. Como lo había demostrado antes, era muy protector con sus amigos, sobre todo con Peter, aunque quien no los conocía mejor no lo solía notar.

A Peter se le consideraba siempre solo su mascota, como si nomás estuvieran con él porque era ese que siempre les aplaudía sus bromas, quien hacía el trabajo sucio por ellos o simplemente quien les idolatraba y les recordaba lo genial que eran.

Pero ellos sabían que era mucho más que eso. Él era su amigo, era quien les ayudaba a olvidar todas esas cosas en las que no querían pensar, quien les hacía reír con un ridículo comentario, era ese a quien podían molestar todo el día y aun sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, quien no importaba cuanto le gritaran o que tanta mierda le tiraran, siempre estaría ahí para ellos. Así como ellos siempre estaban para él.

Y por eso le defenderían hasta con su vida, porque él también era una parte importante de los merodeadores, porque sin él simplemente no estarían completos, no sería lo mismo. Porque aunque no le gustaba demostrarlo, a Peter le afectaba lo que los demás decían de él.

Sus amigos caminaron hasta su lado, mirando alrededor en busca del algo o alguien que había captado su atención. —Probablemente no fue nada, solo mi imaginación —dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

Sirius le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y continuó caminando, mas James se rezagó un poco, aun mirando el rincón. Podía haber jurado… pero no, Peter ya había dicho no que había sido nada.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dio la vuelta con parsimonia, silbando alegremente, mientras Severus Snape, que salía de por detrás de una armadura, le perforaba la nuca con los ojos.

* * *

Era tan raro, encontrarse ahí. Arrugó la nariz al ver una gran variedad de objetos desperdigados sobre el piso y camas mientras paseaba su vista por la habitación; mas tenía que admitir que era eso lo que se esperaba de una habitación compartida por cuatro chicos adolescentes.

— ¿Pasa algo, Lily?

Sus ojos la perforaban, era como si pudiera ver hasta lo más recóndito de su alma, leerla como un libro abierto y pasar las hojas una por una, adentrándose hasta sus más grandes secretos. Se sonrojó y apartó la vista de nuevo, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaba sola en su habitación y él estaba bastante desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Cosa que no le distraía para nada, claro.

Se aclaró la garganta, decida a terminar con ello de una vez. —Lo siento.

James parpadeó un par de veces y esbozó una sonrisa. — ¿Disculpa?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta, recorriendo el camino de vuelta a la puerta con seguridad que no tenía. —No me vas a hacer decirlo de nuevo, Potter.

Incluso después de haber bajado las escaleras, sus carcajadas aún resonaban en sus oídos.

* * *

Ya vamos avanzando con la historia. Y esa parte del final aun no me convence, pero vamos, tenia que hacerse, que Lily anda viendo que James no es tan malo como parece, ¿o si? Eso se los dejo a su criterio. Los quiero, ¡besos! Espero no morir sepultada bajo todo lo que tengo que hacer y nos vemos pronto ;)

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


End file.
